Harry & Hermione :: An Unknown Prophecy
by Downward102210
Summary: In war ... peace & love is found
1. Chapter One - A New Begining

Chapter One – A New Beginning

Harry had just arrived at Grimmauld Place, after leaving the Dursleys' for the last time. It was his 17th birthday – he was of age, a fully-fledged wizard. Well, almost – NEWTs still stood in the way, but they didn't matter.

Harry stepped across the threshold of Sirius's house. The house he now owned. He hadn't been there for two years. A lot had happened in those two years: Sirius had dies trying to save Harry and his friends at the Department of Mysteries and a year on from that, Dumbledore had died at the hands of a traitor. Snape turned out to be evil, as did Malfoy, but Harry always suspected that would happen. And then there was his relationship with Ginny – it was short lived because Harry couldn't complete his job with the risk of Voldemort using Ginny to get to him, so he had ended the relationship at Dumbledore's funeral. While he was at the Dursleys' he had time to reflect on this decision and he had realized it was for the best because his feelings for Ginny had passed. It was just a crush, a confusion of emotions.

"Good morning Master," a resentful voice spoke from the shadows of the entrance.

"Kreacher! You scared me," Harry said, "Put these upstairs for me. In Sirius's old room. And then you can make lunch, Ron and Hermione will be arriving soon."

"Yes Master," Kreacher replied with an air of disgust for having to obey Harry.

Harry walked into the lounge room and collapsed on one of the couches. It felt good to be back in a place where he could let down his guard, choose any couch he wanted and just relax. The moment Harry closed his eyes the door bell rang. Thankfully the portrait of Mrs. Black had been removed, the door bell left a lingering silence in its wake rather than her screams. Harry got up to answer the door.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted his visitor.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione stepped inside and enveloped Harry in a great, big hug, "How are you?"

"A lot better after that hug!" Harry grinned. Was he flirting with Hermione?

"Haven't had one of those in while? No love where you've been?" Hermione cooed.

"No not really – not at all actually! Mind if I ask for another?"

"You just did!" Hermione laughed but obliged all the same, "It's good to see you again, Harry."

Harry invited Hermione to sit down in the lounge room while he went upstairs to put her bags in her room.

"Harry, these just came," Hermione said as Harry returned, she was holding their Hogwarts letters.

"I'm not going back," Harry reminded her.

"I know you said that but surely you don't mean it. It's our NEWT year!" Hermione seemed flustered.

"I mean it. There's more important things for me to do at the moment."

"What Harry? Finding the horcruxes?"

"Uh, yeah. I've got Lupin looking for something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, but I still need to get rid of the snake." Harry had already managed to find out that the locket had been destroyed.

"What if there was a way for you to continue researching the horcruxes and finish school?"

"There isn't," Harry argued, bluntly.

"Actually," Hermione said, flushed with what seemed to be embarrassment, "I've spoken to McGonagall and she has agreed to let you come back here on weekends so you can continue the mission. Ron and I are allowed to assist you too."

"Really?" Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione always thought of an answer for all his problems,

"I guess that would work."

The gleam of happiness in Harry's eyes didn't go unnoticed, "Harry! You actually want to go back don't you?" Hermione said with a mixture of glee and realization, "I want you to come back too," She said more quietly.

Harry laughed, "If you want me to go back to Hogwarts, then I will."

Hermione blushed, then grinned.

"Do you know when Ron's getting here?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione mumbled.

"Anything happen between you guys, Mione?"

Hermione jumped at the name but remained silent. Harry moved to sit next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Mione?"

"Nothing happened, Harry. Honestly, I'm fine," Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry just raised his eyebrows, skeptically.

"Ok! I'll tell you what happened but first I want to make clear that I am not upset about this. Understood?" Hermione said, giving into Harry's gaze.

"Yup"

"In the first week of the holidays we got together for a meal at the Leaky Cauldron. We both thought that the reason we argued so much was this hidden attraction. We were wrong. Turns out we argue more as a couple than we do as just friends. So a week after that date, we broke it off. Now he's back with Lavender."

"Lavender, huh? He never told me that in his letters, and what about you?"

"I'm fine. My feelings for him are sisterly, besides I have feelings for someone else."

"Same with me," Harry mused quietly.

"Did you know that Ginny's back with Dean?" Hermione asked, carefully.

"Really? Good for her, no really, I'm happy for her, Ron too. I guess we'll have to keep each other company at school!" Harry hugged Hermione. Not for comfort but just because he wanted to.

Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen, catching up on news over lunch, when Ron's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" he said as they moved closer to the flames.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm really sorry guys, but I'm not gonna be able to make it till next week."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, which caused Ron to blush.

"Well, Lav-Lavender organized some surprise – won't tell me anything except apparently I have to keep myself free for a week. Lord knows what she's planning."

Harry laughed, "That's cool. If we find any information on the horcruxes though?"

"I'll be there straight away. Sorry again – gotta go," And with that, Ron was gone.

Harry and Hermione settled back at the table to finish their lunch.

"He's whipped," Harry said shaking his head and smiling.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised him for his comment, "I, for one, think it's sweet that he'd do such a thing for her. Obviously Ron's finally growing up."

"So you think he's upgraded to the emotional range of a soup ladle now?" Harry asked innocently. Hermione took one look at him and burst out laughing.

Harry put his feet up on the coffee table and sighed. The day had been as good as they get, relaxing and fun. Hermione had just gone upstairs to retrieve something. Harry thought she had changed a bit in the month since Dumbledore's funeral. She seemed wiser, more mature. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she'd gone on to become a young woman.

"A beautiful woman," Harry mused, then smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked, returning. She had a small velvet box in her hands.

Harry shook his head slightly, "Nothing. What's that?" he motioned to the box.

"Your birthday present. Didn't think I'd forgotten did you?"

"No, I just don't expect presents."

"Well you get one anyway. Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione sat next to him on the couch and handed him the box, "Open it," she suggested with a grin.

Harry opened the box. Inside were five vials with a familiar silver gas-like substance in them. He looked at Hermione quizzically.

"After you started your lessons with Dumbledore last year, I got this idea of collecting memories for you. Dumbledore helped me get them," Hermione explained.

Harry picked up one of the vials and read the label, "Memory of M. McGonagall – Sorting Ceremony." He looked at the rest of the labels.

Memory of A. Dumbledore – Graduation Ceremony

Memory of R.J. Lupin – James and Lily's Wedding

Memory of Healer Brooks – Harry's Birth

Memory of R.J. Lupin – Harry's First Birthday

"Wow, Mione," Harry said, putting the vials back in the box and setting it aside, "Thanks. I can't believe you got them for me. You're the best."

Harry spontaneously leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione gasped in surprise but then returned the kiss.

Harry abruptly broke away, "Sorry Mione, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't… don't say that Harry. I returned the kiss didn't I?"

"What are you saying?"

"I wanted that to happen as much as you did."

"Really? Well if that's the case… I've been thinking, do you – will you be my girl?"

Hermione smiled then leaned over and engaged Harry in another, slightly steamier, kiss, "Does that answer your question?" she said seductively.

"Um, yeah, pretty much," Harry grinned and they both fell backwards on the couch, laughing.

Harry wrapped Hermione in a warm hug and kissed her forehead, "This is the perfect birthday present, Mione. I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied, snuggling into his chest.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Who could that be, at this hour?" Hermione queried.

"Wait here," Harry got up and headed for the door.

Upon opening the door, Harry came face to face with a girl, about his age. She was moderately tall and was an absolute beauty. She had long black hair that fell elegantly around her face and piercing blue eyes. She reminded Harry so much of someone when he looked at her, he just couldn't quite place it.

"Er, hi?" he said, "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I was told in this letter from my mum that this is where I'd be able to find my dad."

"And your name is?"

"Astraea. Astraea Black."

"Shit! Sorry, do you know what your father's name is?" Harry was suddenly hit with realization. She looked like Sirius.

Astraea consulted her letter, "Um, his name is Sirius Black," she said.

"Do you mind if I have a look at that?" Harry asked. She silently handed him the letter.

Harry needed to be sure of her authenticity. Hopefully the letter proved her story. He quickly read the letter:

 _My Child,_

 _I am writing this because I know I am not going to survive childbirth. I have chosen to save you instead. I will be going into surgery shortly, for a Caesarean Section._

 _I have been told you are a girl. Perfect. I have also already told the nurses that I want you to be named Astraea. It's a name your father would have loved, it has a great meaning behind it that he could relate to. Your name, dear child, literally means 'star' but it is the Greek Goddess Astraea that gives your name so much meaning to your father. For this Goddess felt the world was too ridden with evil, and upon getting sick of the battle between good and evil, she fled to the skies and is now believed to be the constellation, Virgo. Your father was torn between good and evil. His heart is as pure and good as they come, but he was born into a dark family. This is why he doesn't know anything of you. You see, my child, your father is a wizard, born into one of the darkest wizarding families in existence. He, like I said before, is pure of heart, but there is a dark wizard casting war over your father's world. I do not want you growing up in such darkness and war ridden despair._

 _I want you to know, that your father would love you and want you, if he knew of your existence. I feel the information I am about to give you is big and so I have requested your carers to give this letter to you at the age of 17. Forgive me for holding out for so long._

 _Your father's name is Sirius Black. I believe you will be able to find him at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. If he needs anymore proof that you are his, aside from your birth certificate, then call him Padfoot. That's what his friends, James, Remus and Peter call him. The reason he is called this is because he has the ability to turn into a dog. He only showed me once, to make me believe he was a wizard._

 _I sincerely hope you get to meet him, he is a wonderful man._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Mother._

"Holy Merlin," Harry said, "Come in Astraea."

"Call me Rae, it's way easier and besides everyone calls me that."

"OK"

"Is Sirius your dad, too?"

"What? No! Um he –"

"It's just that you look, I mean your hair, and well you live here don't you?"

"Yeah I do but… no. My name's Harry Potter, James was my father. Sirius's best friend. Come in, sit down," Harry led Rae into the lounge room, "This is my girlfriend, Hermione. Mione this is Rae."

"Hello," Hermione said kindly while giving Harry a questioning look.

"Do you mind?" Harry looked at Rae, and motioned at the letter that was still in his hand.

"No, it's ok," Rae said, sitting in an armchair.

Harry gave the letter to Hermione, who read it quickly, "No," she whispered, looking at Rae, "So you got this letter on your 17th birthday?"

"Yeah. Today," Rae replied.

"Today's your birthday?" Harry said in surprise, "Man, Dad and Sirius would've loved that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Today is Harry's birthday too," Hermione explained.

"Oh, ok… but what do you mean by would've?"

"Oh boy," Harry sighed, "My parents died when I was one. Sirius was my Godfather but he died just over a year ago trying to save me. Sorry"

"Oh, don't be sorry," Rae said showing some disappointment, "So did you grow up with him?"

"No I was raised by my Mum's sister. Sirius was falsely accused of 13 muggle deaths when my parents were killed and got sent to Azkaban for 12 years. I met him 3 years ago when he escaped."

"Wow…Bummer," Rae said, slightly amused at the somewhat odd life her father led.

"You are welcome, of course, to stay here. Sirius left this house to me but I couldn't and wouldn't feel right kicking his daughter out on the streets."

"Thanks, I'd be lost out there… it's so different to Paris."

"You lived in Paris?" Hermione asked, awed.

Harry interrupted, momentarily, to order Kreacher to fetch some drinks. Once they all had a bottle of butterbeer in their grasp Rae answered Hermione's question, "Yes, I grew up in a Parisian orphanage. It wasn't one of those run down orphanages though, it was really nice. And quite small. When I was 11 I was invited to attend Beaubatons Academy. And now I'm here."

"So, you'd be in your NEWT year too?" Hermione surmised.

"That's right, so are you guys 17 too?"

"Yup," Harry said, "We've attended Hogwarts. We actually had some Beaubatons kids stay with us in fourth year, for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Yeah! I wanted to go but I was too young to compete. Hang on! You competed! Fleur Delacour never shut up about you when she got back. You saved her sister!"

"Yeah that's me, famous Harry Potter," Harry said modestly, "You know, small world, Fleur is now married to our friend's brother."

"Ha, it is a small world," Rae stifled a yawn.

"Wow, it's pretty late Harry," Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

Harry got up and showed Rae to her room, and before retiring to his own room gave Hermione a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Baby," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled as she closed her bedroom door.

Harry trudged into the kitchen the next morning to find Hermione and Rae engaged in deep conversation over breakfast.

"Morning," he said, kissing Hermione's forehead and sitting down next to her.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said. Rae just nodded through a mouthful of cereal.

"Sleep ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah thanks," both girls answered.

"Look, Rae, I was thinking. Would you like to live here? Permanently, I mean. I know Sirius gave the house to me, but I can't deny his daughter the right to at least live here."

"Thanks, Harry. I thought you'd never ask!" Rae said dramatically.

Harry could tell him and Rae were going to get along just fine. She was very outgoing and even though she had never met her father, she was as much like Sirius as Harry was like James. Harry had taken an immediate liking to Rae, a brotherly affection.

"Harry," Hermione said, entering the conversation, "If Rae is going to live here, maybe it would be good for her to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Well, if that's what you want to do, Rae?"

"Anything to stick around here more. You are the closest thing to family I've got and I want to get to know you guys more."

"Then I guess we should contact McGonagall."

Five minutes later, Professor McGonagall was standing in the kitchen holding the Sorting Hat.

"This is Rae," Harry introduced, "Rae this is our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Rae, how are you?" McGonagall asked.

"Good thanks."

"Now I thought we'd get you sorted today, to save you the embarrassment of joining the first years at the ceremony."

"O-Ok," Rae seemed unsure.

Rae allowed McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ahh, interesting case this one," The hat said, "Mmm, you're smart, very smart. And kind too. But I see a blood line that intrigues me. A mischief maker are you? Yes I see the streak now. It's quite clear you enjoy a joke, not unlike your father. A brave man, he was. Ahh, I see like father like daughter. Yes – I think – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yay!" Hermione squealed, "You're with us!"

"Thank Merlin. I already have friends in my house," Rae smiled.

"Harry," McGonagall said, "I take it you will be returning?"

"Yes, Professor, and working her eon weekends."

"Very well. I'll see you all on the first of September." McGonagall departed with a POP.


	2. Chapter Two - The Power of summoning

Chapter Two – The Power of Summoning

A week had gone by since Rae had arrived. Harry had spent a lot of time getting to know Rae, she was a great girl and Harry finally felt like he had a family again. Ever since Sirius had died he felt alone. Of course his friends were there, but they weren't really family, Sirius was like a father to Harry and now he had somewhat adopted Rae into his heart as a sister.

"Are you sure you'll be ok in Paris, little sis?" Harry asked Rae at the breakfast table. Rae was going to Paris to tie up a few loose ends.

"I'll be fine, Harry," Rae said giggling, "And I am not your little sister, we were born on the same day!"

"You're shorter than me, so you are little," Harry challenged with a smirk.

"Harry. You are six and a half foot tall; practically EVERYONE is shorter than you."

Harry pouted; he had lost yet another argument. Just then Hermione entered the kitchen, looking bright and happy. She looked at Harry's defeated face and put two and two together, "Not another sibling fight?" She asked.

Harry and Rae grinned, sheepishly.

"You two are hopeless," Hermione said, slightly amused at their childishness.

"But Mione it's fun to argue with my sister," Harry whined, mockingly.

"Yes, Harry I know you have been deprived of that privilege your whole life but Rae needs to get ready. Her portkey will activate in ten minutes."

"Oh, crap, better get dressed," Rae said jumping up and heading to her room.

"Ok, guys I'll see you at the end of the month," Rae said, "Harry! I'll be fine, don't give me that look."

"Ok, Ok, have fun," Harry said as Rae hugged him goodbye.

"See ya bro, bye Hermione," Rae touched the portkey and vanished.

"It's so sweet the way you care for Rae," Hermione observed, "I'm glad you have a sister now, well she's a sister where it counts anyway."

"Yeah it is good. But my heart belongs to you Mione," Harry sensed that Hermione felt slightly neglected over the last week, the first week of their new relationship. But now, with Rae gone and Ron postponing his arrival again, they were alone for a month and Harry intended on spending every minute with Hermione. He collected her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and walked her into the lounge room.

"Harry," Hermione squealed, "Put me down!"

"Oh alright," Harry acted defeated as he put Hermione down on the couch and lay on top of her. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently but fervently on the lips. Hermione returned the kiss, hungrily, while letting her hands roam over Harry's strong back. They stayed in each others embrace for the rest of the morning.

That afternoon, the couple decided to get some work done. They collected some books together and headed for a shady tree in the backyard to research the remaining horcruxes. They settled into each others arms, at the base of the tree and recapped their last research session.

"So we're looking fro a way to lure Nagini to us…" Hermione mused.

"Or a way to summon her," Harry said, flicking through the pages of 'The Art of Snake Charming.' It was as ancient a form of magic as divination, and just as hazy and illogical, but something, anything would help at the moment.

"Summoning… it sounds too easy. Maybe…" Hermione thought aloud, while perusing 'The Power of Summoning Potions.'

After an hour of silent reading, Harry tossed his book aside.

"You're not giving up are you?" Hermione asked.

"No. We need a break," Harry took the book from Hermione and put it aside as well, "Come here," he said huskily. Hermione grinned as Harry lowered his head to hers and engaged her in a fiery kiss. Hermione moaned as her hands found a home in his unruly hair. Harry leaned forward and guided Hermione to the ground, lying partially on top of her. He kissed her neck and trailed his kisses back towards her lips.

"Harry," Hermione said for no real reason but to speak his name.

"Mione," Harry whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too!" Hermione breathed with all the beauty in the world.

Just then a gust of wind blew around them, scattering leaves and blowing the books' pages.

"Mione!" Harry said jumping up and grabbing the book Hermione was reading before.

"What?!"

"Look. Summoning Potion number 55: Summoning an Animal."

"Jackpot!" Hermione whispered looking at the book over Harry's shoulder, "It's complex."

"If the 12 year old Mione could brew a perfect Polyjuice Potion, then the 17 year old Mione can do this!" Harry declared, somewhat proudly.

"Ha ha," Hermione drawled, "Maybe we could ask the Half-blood Prince for help?"

"Oh that was low, very low," Harry said with a grin. They had made some progress on hunting down the remaining horcruxes.

"We will need help collecting some of these ingredients. They're pretty rare," Hermione said, studying the potion recipe, "But once we have them it'll be quick – only needs to brew for five hours."

"Well we've got plenty of time. Let's just enjoy the rest of the summer, ok baby?" Harry said, lying back on the grass and closing his eyes.

"What do you mean 'we've got time'?"

Without opening his eyes, Harry replied, "We need to wait for Lupin to get back from hunting down something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. Until then we can't destroy Nagini. The snake has to be last or Voldemort will know – he'll notice his pet missing and retaliate. I can't face him again until he is mortal."

"Good point," Hermione said quietly. She couldn't believe she didn't think of that.

"Mione? Don't worry. You don't have to think of everything." Harry was still lying with his eyes closed but now he was smiling.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking? Can you read minds now?"

"No. I just know you so well. Now do you care to join me in relaxing?"

Hermione smiled in response and lay down next to Harry on the grass, resting her head on his chest. Before long they were both asleep.

Harry woke up to the sound of fluttering wings. The day had progressed along and now the sun was disappearing behind the tree tops. He looked towards the noise and saw a large tawny owl holding two letters. After detaching the letters and watching the owl fly off, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Mione? Wake up. There's a letter for you."

As Hermione stirred, Harry opened his letter:

 _Harry Potter,_

 _I apologize for the lateness of this letter, I am still trying to organize myself in my new office._  
 _It is my pleasure to announce and congratulate you on being appointed Head Boy for this school year. I am sure yourself and the appointed Head Girl will deliver high standards in fulfilling your responsibilities._

 _Enclosed is a list of those responsibilities, instructions on what you are to do aboard the Hogwarts Express and, of course, your badge._

 _Congratulations again, Mr. Potter._

 _Regards,_

 _M. McGonagall_  
 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione squealed looking up from her letter. Harry was looking at his letter with a shocked, almost dumbfounded, expression.

"Harry? What does your letter say?"

"I'm… I'm Head Boy," Harry said disbelievingly.

"Really? Ohh that's great sweetie!"

"Yeah it is – just sort of… unexpected."

After celebrating the new posts with a hug and kiss, the couple headed back inside. Hey needed to contact Ron with their news. And attempt to contact Lupin to see if he had any news.


	3. Chapter Three – The Sorting Cere

Chapter Three – The Sorting Ceremony

When Harry and Hermione had shared their news with Ron, he seemed genuinely happy that they were Head Boy and Girl. They hadn't, however, told him that they were dating. The couple were meeting Ron in Diagon Ally to get school supplies.

"Are you ready yet Harry?!" Hermione yelled up the stairs. The two had become something that resembled a married couple over the past month. Well, except for the teenage hormones and the youthful sneaking into each other's rooms of a night.

"yeah, I'm coming!" Harry yelled back.

Five minutes later, they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and almost landed on Ron.

"Hey, mate!" Harry said.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione greeted as she brushed soot of Harry's and her shoulders.

"Hey guys," Ron said, grinning, "What's up?"

"I can't believe you ditched us all summer. We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow!" Harry said in a mock-hurt voice.

"Sorry about that. So what did you two get up to without me there to supervise?" Again Ron grinned stupidly.

"You? Supervise?" Hermione laughed, "And what's with the stupid smile?"

"Oh come on guys! I'm not blind! You're holding hands! So what's the story?"

Harry and Hermione both blushed. Neither realized they were holding each other's hand, it was such a natural gesture.

"We've been together for about a month," Harry explained.

That's cool… so where should we go first? Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Ron looked at Harry hopefully.

"And why would you need to go there, Ronald?" Hermione asked sternly, "We should go to Flourish and Blotts. We need to get the new DADA book."

"We'll go to QQS later, Ron, OK? I wanna check out the new Firebolt."

"There's a new one?!"

The trio paid for their books at Flourish and Blotts and walked out of the store.

"Well, I'm going to head to the Apothecary Harry – see if I can get some of those ingredients," Hermione said.

"Ok, sweetie. Here are some galleons; we'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch in an hour alright?"

"Yup, see ya!" Hermione skipped off in the direction of the Apothecary, while Harry watched her every move.

"Come on lover-boy, we only have an hour," Ron laughed.

The boys talked about their girlfriends, Quidditch and other general stuff on their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. When they reached the store they were silenced by the display in the window. There was the new Firebolt. It was called the 'Firebolt Blur' and claimed to be twice as fast and handle twice as good as its predecessor. It looked magnificent, in fact Ron was drooling.

"Wow, Harry… are you gonna buy one?"

"It's pretty impressive but I'm kind of attached to my Firebolt back home."

"Understandable. Was there anything else you wanted to look at?"

"Um, I wanted to get Hermione a present – her birthday is coming up."

"So what's the real story with you two?"

"Ron, you've been hanging around Lavender too long, you're gossip hungry!" Harry chuckled,

"Seriously though, we're really close. I love her, she loves me and we're happy." Harry smiled dreamily despite himself.

"Cute," Ron said, "We better go meet her for lunch."

At lunch Harry and Hermione described Rae to Ron as best they could. And Ron shared some news too.

"Oh guys guess what? I almost forgot – Fred and Angelina are getting married at Christmas!" he announced.

"Wow, that's not far away. Why so early?" Hermione questioned.

"That's just it! Angelina is pregnant! She's due in April."

"Really!?" Harry and Hermione seemed slightly shocked at the news.

"Yeah, shocker huh? Well I better go, see you guys on the train tomorrow," Ron got up and with a POP he was gone.

Back in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, Hermione pulled out a small object and her wand from her robes. She pointed her wand at the object and muttered an inaudible spell. He object enlarged into what Harry immediately recognized as a Pensieve.

"The Apothecary had one for sale so I got it for you," Hermione explained.

"Thanks, would you like to come with me into one of the memories?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione turned rather nervous.

"It's OK Mione – won't hurt a bit," Harry saw and countered her nervousness.

The couple retreated upstairs to Harry's bedroom. Harry retrieved the vial that was labeled 'M. McGonagall – Sorting Ceremony' and tipped its contents into the Pensieve which was resting on the bed in front on him and Hermione. Harry swirled the silvery liquid with his wand and, grabbing, Hermione's hand, they entered the memory.

Harry found himself in a familiar place – the great Hall at Hogwarts. He looked down at Hermione and, leading her by the hand, he walked towards McGonagall and the Sorting Hat.

"Quiet please, quiet!" McGonagall said in a raised voice. The students 2nd through to 7th year hushed as the main doors opened to admit Hagrid and a line of scared first years.

Harry didn't have to search long before he found a familiar face, one so much like his own. James walked towards the front of the hall, very confident and sure of himself. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't scared out of their mind. At least until Harry spotted Sirius. Sirius eyed the Slytherin table with a mixed look of disgust and recognition. Harry followed Sirius's gaze and his eyes met Bellatrix and Narcissa, Sirius's cousins.

Then there was Remus, who looked quite ill with worry, and behind him was a greasy haired kid with a smirk on his face. Harry knew that smirk well, he squeezed Hermione's hand to prevent the desire to run at the eleven year old Snape and strangle him. Hermione returned the squeeze and Harry's temper dropped away.  
Harry didn't see his mother until the first years were lined up facing the Sorting Hat. Lily was a timid looking girl, seemingly apprehensive, but Harry could see Lily's strength and confidence beneath this mask.

"She's really pretty Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I know, and you don't have to whisper."

James moved along the line and squeezed his way in between Lily and a blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm James," he said, looking at Lily in awe.

"Did he fall for her this early?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I think it's sweet," Hermione replied.

"That's nice," Lily responded to James's introduction.

"what's your name?" James asked tactlessly.

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering – I bet it's something pretty," he grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes, "If I tell you, will you go away?"

"I'll try."

"Lily Evans."

"Lily," James breathed, "I was right, it is pretty."

McGonagall hushed the students again and just as they quietened down, the Hat began its song:

The Hogwarts founders gathered

Many years ago

To teach young witches and wizards

All they needed to know

But a rift developed between the four

When Slytherin declared

Only purebloods were worthy

Of being magically prepared

And so they split into houses

And created me

To sort all the little firsties

And send them where they ought to be

Shall it be Gryffindor?

Where the brave at heart dwell

Or do you belong in Slytherin?

They are cunning as ever, I can tell

Maybe you are Ravenclaw

The wisest you will find

Or perhaps you shall be Hufflepuff

Always loyal and kind

So step up here firsties

I will tell you where you belong

To begin your journey at Hogwarts

I'll sort you and I won't be wrong!

Applause rose through the hall and McGonagall raised her hands for silence. Once her call was heeded she began calling names off her roll of parchment, "Sirius Black!"

Harry and Hermione moved closer to the Hat to hear what it had to say.

"Ahh, another Black," It began, "Your family has remained Slytherin through and through. Do you wish to join your cousins?"

"No," Sirius whispered, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair line – his reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Very well – GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat declared.

Harry grinned at his father's reaction; James's jaw had nearly hit the ground in shock.

"Lily Evans!" Harry returned his attention to the ceremony as McGonagall called upon his mother.

"Hmm, a tricky one," the Hat stated as it was placed on Lily's head, "You are thirsty for knowledge, kind hearted. But above all your heart has fire, you are courageous – GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily jumped off the stool and skipped towards the Gryffindor table. Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's exactly what you did after you got sorted."

Hermione blushed.

Harry 'people watched' as Remus and Pettigrew, among others, were sorted. H snapped back to attention when "James Potter!" was called forward.

"Ahh a feisty one," the Hat began, "An air of confidence about you. I see you have already given your heart away. A brave thing to do, boy, very brave. No other place for you but GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and followed his dad over to the Gryffindor table. James sat next to Remus, across from Sirius and Lily.

"Strange you got put into Gryffindor – being a Black and all," James commented to Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius said defensively, "I hate my family, I'm nothing like them!"

James grinned, "Well of course you aren't, otherwise you'd be in Slytherin huh? So what do you say? Friends?"

"Yeah OK," Sirius grinned with relief.

"Time to go," Harry said to Hermione.

Once they had left the memory, Harry threw himself back onto his pillows and smiled. He had just witnessed the start of great friendships. Hermione moved the Pensieve and snuggled up to Harry.

"Why did you react like that when Sirius got sorted?" she asked.

"He asked not to be put in Slytherin – just like me. I chanted not Slytherin and the Hat said 'no?' then put me in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Hermione snuggled closer, "Baby?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"You're always welcome." Harry leaned down and engaged Hermione in a loving kiss. The kiss deepened as they moved down the bed so they were lying down and under the covers. Harry moaned as Hermione's hands roamed up his back and removed his shirt. Hermione kissed his shoulders and his, now sculpted, chest and stomach. She followed his snail trail with a line of kisses, stopping at the band of his boxers. This caused Harry to groan again as he guided Hermione's head up to his again and kissed her lips with hunger. He let his hands skim over Hermione's chest as he moved them towards her waist line. He gently took her shirt off and gazed appreciatively at her bra-clad breasts and smooth stomach. Hermione blushed.

"Don't blush Mione, you're beautiful," Harry whispered as he reached down to remove his jeans. Hermione followed suite and took off her own pants, they were now both just in their underwear. Harry held Hermione close as he kissed her again.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we not go any further tonight?"

"Anything for you! Just say the word; you know I love you no matter what."

"I know, I love you too."

Harry hugged Hermione closer and pulled the covers up around them more.

"Sweet dreams, gorgeous," Harry whispered but Hermione was already asleep.


	4. Chapter Four – Tonks and the Twins

Chapter Four – Tonks and the Twins

"Let's just apparate to King's Cross , OK Harry?" Hermione said as Harry levitated their trunks downstairs, "It'll be the quickest and easiest."

"OK," Harry sounded unconvinced. Ever since he apparated back to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore he felt uneasy using this mode of transportation.

A few seconds later, Harry and Hermione apparated into an ally way near King's Cross. They hurried towards Platform 9 ¾ . Once through the barrier, Harry smiled. There was the Hogwarts express, smoking and scarlet as ever.

"HARRY!" Harry turned at the sound of his name and saw Rae hurtling towards him. She leapt into his arms for a hug.

"Nice to see you too, little sister," Harry laughed.

Rae smacked his arm, "I'm not your LITTLE sister! For all you know, you could be my little brother."

"Sure Rae," Harry grinned. He found it oddly satisfying to infuriate her.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron said, walking up behind them.

"Hey mate. Rae this is my best friend, Ron. Ron, my little sister Rae," Harry said as innocently as possible. Rae glared at him.

"Hi," they both said to each other.

"Harry, we should get a compartment before we go to the Prefect's carriage to give the new Prefects the rundown," Hermione said. They started walking towards the train.

"So you're Head Boy?" Rae scoffed.

"Exactly what I thought," Ron said out of the side of his mouth.

"And basically that's it. Above all just remember – DO NOT abuse your title or you will lose it." Hermione wrapped up her speech to the new Prefects and turned to Harry, "Ready to go back to Ron and Rae?"

"Yup," Harry replied. They walked the hallways of the train and entered their compartment.

"Strange," Harry muttered, sitting down.

"Yeah, it's quiet out there with out Malfoy wreaking havoc, huh?" Ron stated, picking up on Harry's thoughts.

For the first time in six years, the train ride was uneventful. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Follow me, Granger, Potter, I will show you to your dorm," McGonagall ordered in a voice much less harsh than usual, "Now I know your relationship has somewhat… escalated… over the summer. I trust you two will take it upon yourselves to act responsibly."

"Yes, Professor," the two said.

They had reached the 7th floor and were now standing in front of an elaborate painting not 10 feet from Gryffindor Tower. The painting was of a young witch and wizard – they both looked mysterious and definitely in love.

"Good evening to you Natalie, Thomas," McGonagall addressed the painting, "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, our new Head Girl and Boy."

"Hello," Natalie said dreamily, "The password for your dorm is Dragonifors."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "And thanks Professor – Dragonifors."

McGonagall walked off as the painting retracted into the wall to allow Harry and Hermione to enter.

The Heads dorm was beyond anything they had heard in rumors. The common room seemed to be designed perfectly for Harry and Hermione, no one else. Decorated in much the same color scheme as the Gryffindor common room, it was cosy, with two arm chairs and a love seat set up around the fireplace. There was a table in the corner, for studying and the wall behind it was lined with bookcases. Hermione's eyes brightened at the sight. Along the mantle were photos of Harry and Hermione with their families and friends. Including a photo of a baby Harry with his parents, Harry picked it up to show Hermione. Hermione smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and headed towards the bathroom to have a look.

The bathroom was a sunny yellow and had a huge shower in the corner. Above the vanity, hung a very kind-spoken mirror and sunken into the middle of the floor was a circular bath. There was a door either side of the room, each with one of their name's on it.

Harry and Hermione parted ways to look at their bedrooms. Harry stepped into his and immediately felt at ease. His bed was next to the window – a double bed with deep red pillows and covers. There was a small bookcase in the opposite corner with a beanbag next to it. There was a small collection of Quidditch posters on the walls – all illustrating various moves. Under the window was a perch for Hedwig.

Hermione had also fallen in love with her room – her squeal of delight told that much. The room sported a white and power blue colour scheme. Her bed was also a double, but it was white and had a blue organza canopy draped over the head. There was a basket with cushions at the foot of her bed, for Crookshanks. In the corner was a bookcase, much like Harry's, but next to her's was an overstuffed blue armchair, laden with comfy pillows.

The couple met again in the common room to say goodnight, then retreated back to their rooms for dreamless sleeps.

"So do you guys know who the new DADA teacher is?" Ron asked at breakfast the next morning, through a mouthful of oatmeal, mind you.

"Ron, just because we're the Heads doesn't mean we know everything," Harry answered.

"We'll find out soon enough," Rae said, also through a mouthful of food, "We have DADA first up."

The gang walked towards the DADA classroom on the 3rd floor, discussing menial topics along the way. They entered the room to find an old witch in a pink cardigan standing up the front. She had a mean, toad-like look about her that unnerved Harry.

"CRAP!" he said, "Not another stupid old gargoyle."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded but turned in shock to find the new Professor laughing heartily.

"I trust you think highly of Delores Umbridge? I myself can't stand her." the professor's voice didn't match her appearance in the slightest. Ron looked completely confused, Rae completely lost, but Harry and Hermione had looks of amused realization on their faces, "Tonks?" They said in unison.

The professor smiled and morphed so that her hair turned bubblegum pink and she became a lot younger.

"Wotcha! You figured it out, well done. 10 points each."

The rest of the class went smoothly, with Tonks introducing them to morphing spells for means of disguise.

At lunch that day, McGonagall came up to Harry, "Potter, I have booked the Quidditch pitch for tryouts on Friday afternoon. Good luck this year."

"Ohh I love Quidditch!" Rae exclaimed.

"Well you should tryout. We need a new chaser," Ron said, "I'm keeper, Harry's seeker and captain."

"What about you Hermione?" Rae asked.

"I prefer to spectate. Not much of a flier."

As if it knew they were talking Quidditch, an owl swooped into the Great Hall and came to land in front of Harry. He took the letter and looked at it: Harry Potter – OPEN IN PRIVATE. Harry stuffed the letter into his robes and continued with his lunch. He would read it tonight.

Harry sat in front of the fire in the Heads common room, mesmerized by the flames. Hermione had just gone to take a bath. Harry pulled the letter from his robes and opened it.

 _Harry,_

 _We have a presentation we would like to make to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You could think of it as payment for helping us start our jokeshop. Reply with the date of your first training session and we'll be there._

 _-Fred and George_

Harry grabbed his quill and a piece of parchment and quickly scrawled:

 _Tryouts are Friday 5pm. See you there._

 _-Harry_

He called for Hedwig and sent her off with the letter. Then he headed for the bathroom. Knocking on the door first, he opened it slightly, "Mione?"

"Mmmm?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Mmmm… OK."

Harry walked into the bathroom to find Hermione submerged in bubbles. He striped off quickly and slid into the bath next to her.

"The letter was from Fred and George," he said, striking up conversation.

"What did they say?"

"They want to make a presentation to the team on Friday. Are you coming to watch?"

"Of course." Hermione moved to kiss Harry on the cheek and as she did, their thighs rubbed against each other.

"I love you Mione," Harry said, turning and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Love you too… more than anything – do you think this is what McGonagall meant by acting responsibly?"

"She didn't exactly say we couldn't do stuff – just as long as we're responsible about it," Harry reasoned with a grin, "However I think it's past our bedtime."

Harry got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. He turned to hand a towel to Hermione and found her staring at him with a smile. She blushed at being caught and took the towel. Once she had it wrapped around her body she stepped towards Harry.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" she asked, putting her small hands on his chest.

"Nope," Harry collected her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.


	5. Chapter Five – Promises

Chapter Five – Promises

"OK guys, welcome!" Harry yelled at all the hopeful Gryffindor's who had turned up for Quidditch tryouts, "We are looking for a new chaser, so I want you to get into groups of three and, one group at a time, pass the quaffle around."

While the students got into groups, Harry flew up to the stands where Hermione usually sat. Fred and George were with her.

"Any promising talent?" Fred asked.

"I can rule out a few straight away," Harry answered as the first group started passing the quaffle around. Their throwing was strong and fast but accuracy was a problem. Their catching was appalling. Harry flew back down to the pitch and looked at his five team mates. The all looked bewildered. Harry knew they agreed with him.

"OK you three, thanks for coming – better luck next year," he said as cheerfully as possible.

After a few more drills, Harry had narrowed the group down to three possible candidates. He huddled with the team to make a group decision.

"Personally guys, I think we should go with Rae," Harry declared, "And that's an unbiased opinion."

"No sweat Harry – I agree," Ron said. The rest of the team nodded their heads.

Harry turned back to the three hopefuls with a smile, "Welcome aboard Rae!"

Once the other two hopefuls had left, Harry turned to his team and announced, "OK guys before we get into some training, we have a couple of visitors. I'm sure you all know Gryffindor's ex-star Beaters, the Weasley twins. Fred, George the floor is yours."

"Thanks Harry," George said, "We have recently found success in our joke shop and wanted to pay a debt back to Harry here."

"But we know he's too stubborn and selfless to take a personal repayment," Fred continued, "Lucky for you guys, we thought we'd hit his soft spot."

"The Gryffindor Quidditch Team," George took over, "So we have something for all of you. All we ask in return is that you win the Cup!"

"And I'm sure it will be easy on these!" Fred exclaimed as he summoned towards the stands with his wand. The team turned to see seven Firebolt Blurs floating down to them.

"NO WAY!" Ron yelled in disbelief.

"Blurs? Guys those are expensive," Harry objected as the rest of the team acquainted themselves with their new brooms.

"Doesn't matter, just win the Cup, OK Harry?" Fred argued.

The rest of the team had taken to the air to test their new rides. Squeals and cheers of delight could be heard all around them. Harry however was not satisfied.

"Fred, surely with the wedding and the baby you could do with the cash?"

"Rubbish, we got plenty, besides we were going to get Blurs for Ron and Ginny for Christmas. You're basically family, and now so is Rae, so technically we only splurged on an extra three brooms." Fred said with a grin.

"Come on Harry, these guys aren't doing the Blurs justice, show us what they can do!" George seemed eager to see a show.

The twins returned to Hermione in the stands as Harry grabbed the last Blur. As Harry took off, he couldn't help but smile. The Blur was fantastic.

Harry woke up unwillingly – his alarm had just rudely disturbed his rest. It was Saturday, "Just let me sleep in!" Harry grumbled form beneath his pillow. Then it dawned on him – it was Hermione's birthday.

"What time is it anyway?" Harry looked at his watch, "11.30 am! Wow that alarm must have been going for a while."

Harry got up and noticed that Dobby had left him a picnic basket, just as he had asked. Walking over to the window, Harry threw the curtains open and was greeted by rain. So much for the picnic idea.

Harry entered the common room he shared with Hermione, to find her curled up on the couch reading a book called 'Famous Witches Through The Ages'.

"You'll be in a book like that one day," Harry predicted leaning over the couch to kiss her, "Happy Birthday, Mi."

"Shortening my name again? I won't have one left soon," Hermione laughed, "Ron gave me the book, what's that?" She motioned at the picnic basket.

"Well I was going to take you on a picnic but it's raining."

"How about we have it here?" Hermione was touched by Harry's thoughtfulness.

"Would you like to eat first or open your present?" Harry asked as they settled on the picnic blanket, in front of the fire.

"I thought this was my present."

"No, Mione, there's something else," Harry shifted his weight so he was sitting cross-legged in front of Hermione. He pulled a small package wrapped in red and gold, form his robes and gave it to her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she opened the box to reveal a sapphire ring, "It's beautiful." She looked at his with tears in her eyes, then looked back at the ring, "I promise…" she read the words that were engraved on the band. She looked at Harry, confused.

"There was a poem that came with the ring," Harry said, pulling a piece of parchment from his robes and reading,

"I promise you,

From the bottom of my heart

That I will love you

Till death do us part

And I promise you,

As a lover and a friend

I will love you

Like I'll never love again

With everything that I am."

"Harry, I love you," Hermione whispered.

Harry took the ring and slipped it on Hermione's finger, "Hermione, I promise I will always love you, I will always protect you. And I-I promise one day I'm going to marry you."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry, "Thank you sweetie, I love it and I love you."

The two leaned in to join in a kiss, neither noticing the ring glow oddly for a few seconds.


	6. Chapter Six – The Medallion of Knowledge

Chapter Six – The Medallion of Knowledge

Harry and Hermione had been going back to Grimmauld Place nearly every weekend since the beginning of term. Sometimes Ron and Rae joined them, but Ron mostly liked to stay at Hogwarts with Lavender.

The first weekend of October saw Harry and Hermione stay at Hogwarts so they could enjoy a trip to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school.

"So, we only need to get…" Harry trailed off, looking at a piece of parchment, "All the ingredients for the summoning potion." He looked at Hermione in a defeated attitude.

"Harry, it's our weekend off and besides we won't be able to get any of these things in Hogsmeade – we'll have to go to Diagon Ally," Hermione gently took the parchment from Harry and tucked it away in her robes as the carriage pulled into Hogsmeade.

Harry climbed out first and offered a hand up to Hermione, "Where to first?" he asked.

"Books?" Hermione said, hopefully.

"I thought this was our weekend off," Harry complained with a grin.

"I was hoping to get something for leisure reading."

"OK – maybe I can get the new Captain Quidditch comic," Harry laughed at Hermione's obvious disgust in his choice of reading material, "Come on, Mi. Captain Q is for little kids…and Ron. You know I read real books."

Hermione grinned as they headed towards the bookstore.

"I'm going to look at biographies, ok?" Hermione decided as they entered the store.

"Ok, I'll be in the Quidditch sect –" Harry was cut off by a very excited Ron.

"Harry! Harry! The new Captain Q comic is out – Curse of the Veelas. They are, like, the only thing he isn't immune to! Oh this will be good!"

"Sure Ron, kinda like Superman and Kryptonite," Harry said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Ron looked confused, "Muggle thing, Ronald," Hermione said before disappearing behind a book shelf. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder before following Hermione. Once out of Ron's earshot, they both chuckled over their friend's obsession with comics.

Five minutes later, both Harry and Hermione had found books that interested them. Hermione was flicking through a book about Bridget Wenlock, a famous arithmetician who established the magical properties of the number 7, when Harry dropped his book on the floor.

"Harry, be careful," Hermione looked up to see Harry holding his forehead. He wasn't in pain, he was used to the pain his scar caused, but something was wrong.

"Harry?" Hermione said, apprehensively.

"He's coming – they're coming."

"Coming? Where? Here?" As Hermione uttered these words, the two could see students running frantically past the shop window towards Hogwarts. They dashed outside to see Voldemort and his most loyal Death Eaters, blowing things up as they stormed down the street. Harry looked to see that most students had fled the village successfully and so turned to Hermione, "Go back for help!"

"No! I can't leave you here. You can't face him now – we haven't got all the horcruxes."

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed, "We meet again – but I want you alone. Bella, do away with the mudblood."

Bellatrix raised her wand, but Harry jumped in front of Hermione and just as Bellatrix's killing curse flew through the air, Harry and Hermione vanished.

"Mr Potter, there you are," McGonagall rushed toward a relatively confused Harry and Hermione, "Mr Lupin is in my office – he wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Ok, but Professor – Hogsmeade. Voldemort's there!"

"I'll get the order! You two go see Remus." In a hurry, McGonagall was gone and Harry lead Hermione to meet Lupin.

"Ah Harry, Hermione, I have good news," Lupin greeted the two.

"Well we could do with some – what is it?" Hermione asked, sitting on a chair while Harry stood behind her.

"I found out about the horcrux. It was something of Ravenclaw's. A medallion," Lupin said showing Harry and Hermione a silver medallion of an eagle holding a scroll with vines intertwining around it, "It's called the medallion of knowledge and was passed down through generations of Ravenclaw's. Voldemort finally succeeded in killing the last of the Ravenclaw bloodline and claimed this as his trophy for his troubles."

"How should we destroy it? I mean you saw Dumbledore's hand after he got rid of the ring," Harry said.

"Well this medallion can be destroyed by a stupid potion, literally. Being the medallion of knowledge it thrives on intelligence – see how it glows in the presence of a book," Lupin placed it near a book case to illustrate, "If we give it the opposite it will self destruct."

Harry grinned, "Kinda like Captain Q and Veelas, huh Mi?"

Lupin looked slightly confused but decided the joke must be a young-persons-thing and left it at that.

"Well I guess we'll look into this potion," said Hermione.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, "We should help."

"What happened?" Lupin asked, Harry explained.

"Hermione is right Harry, we have to eliminate the horcruxes before you go anywhere near him. I'll go help the order – you two look after the medallion, ok?"

"Good luck," Harry and Hermione said together and headed for the library.

They gathered together a few books on potions, with the intention of finding a strong 'stupid' potion.

"We need to move things along," Harry said as he flicked through the first book in the pile,

"Voldemort's getting eager to finish this war. Attacking Hogsmeade showed that."

"Well now that we know about the medallion we can start working on Nagini."

"I don't think the summoning charm will work. Too much time. Once summoned, we still have to kill Nagini. And I need to train, I'm out of action at the moment. Sat idle too long and Quidditch hasn't worked its wonders yet."

"Harry you are the fittest, strongest guy I know. But if you must train yourself up then do so and leave the potions to me. I'll figure something out, ok?"

"Thanks Mi. What would I do without you?"

"Love you too," Hermione smiled.

***

"Harry? How did we do that vanishing thing back in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked softly as they walked towards McGonagall's office to see if there was any news. Harry put his arm around

Hermione's waist and hugged her close, "I have no idea. Absolutely no idea, the only thing going through my head was protecting you."

They arrived at McGonagall's office to learn that Voldemort had destroyed most of Hogsmeade. There were, miraculously, no deaths but a few people were injured. Apparently Voldemort was rather annoyed at Harry for evading him yet again.

"Who was hurt?" Harry asked.

"Well a few of your faithful friends stayed behind, mainly the DA and Rae," McGonagall explained, "They are all fine, however Rae was hit with a minor curse and is int hey infirmary."

Harry paled slightly, "But she's ok?"

"She'll be fine Harry," Lupin reassured, "You can go see her now if you like."

Harry nodded and he and Hermione left for the hospital wing.

Rae was awake and sitting up, supported by several pillows. Harry rushed over to her and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Thank Merlin you're ok!" He said sitting next to the bed.

"The only thing wrong with me is I'm stuck in this damn hospital ward."

Harry grinned, he knew the feeling well.

"Do you know who cursed you?" Hermione asked.

"I think Voldemort called her Bella," Rae replied. Harry and Hermione both had a sudden intake of breath.

"What?" Rae asked.

"That's Sirius's cousin. Your cousin. She's the one who killed him." Harry answered.

"Well she just made my list. And that's not a place you want to be."


	7. Chapter Seven – Harry's Avada Kedavra

Chapter Seven – Harry's Avada Kedavra

Harry wasted no time getting stuck into his combat training. He had enlisted the help of Moody and some other members of the Order and he was now quite a skilled swordsman. Two weeks had passed since Voldemort's attack on Hogsmeade.

"We need to move faster. Who knows what he is planning. We need to beat him to the fight, make it on our grounds!" Harry fumed after a practice battle against ten fake death eaters.

"We need to keep you alive and the horcruxes are still an issue," Lupin spoke calmly, with a smile. Harry's impatience at sitting around waiting for the day he could kill Voldemort reminded Lupin so much of the 17 year old James, complaining and getting frustrated over something.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running up to where Harry stood by the lake, "It's finished. The stupidest, stupid potion is ready. I thought you'd like to witness the destruction of the medallion."

"Great, one step closer," Harry tried to sound optimistic, but to no avail.

"I also found a possible solution to Nagini."

Harry's eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Do you think your powers are strong enough to perform Avada Kedavra?" Hermione asked, "I mean the whole illegal thing aside?"

"Mi, I don't think I could kill Nagini like that in Voldemort's presence."

"No that's not the plan. I thought we could use a Draught of Living Death."

"Won't that only put Nagini into a deep sleep? That's not good enough. She needs to die."

"Yes, I know. But I believe that if Avada Kedavra is performed on the finished potion then it becomes a Draught of Death. The strongest kind. So do you think you could do it? I mean, if the curse came form you it would hurt Voldemort even more."

Harry looked skeptical.

"That's a brilliant idea, Hermione," Lupin said, marveling at the advanced level of knowledge of the wizarding world both teens possessed, and at such an early stage of their lives, "Harry I believe you are strong enough."

"Yes Potter, don't worry about the Ministry either, I'll handle it." Moody smiled, as he and Lupin walked back up to the castle, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry and Hermione walked up to their common room, where Hermione had left the potion and the medallion. Harry raised his wand and performed a few charms to protect the room and themselves from any possible explosions.

"You do the honors, Mi," Harry said, "You made the potion."

Hermione picked up the medallion and dropped it into the gooey yellow potion. The potion sparked and frothed and slowly disappeared. Harry and Hermione looked into the drained cauldron in time to see the last of the medallion shrivel into non-existence.

"I've got the Living Death potion brewing, it'll be ready in a few days," Hermione said as she cleaned up the cauldron.

"That's great Mione, I'm gonna go have a lie down. I'm wiped. See you at dinner?" Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll be in the library if you need me," Hermione answered, and giving him a quick kiss one the cheek she left the common room.

Harry entered his room and grabbed his Pensieve. He had a lot of thoughts going through his head . He'd be confronting Voldemort soon, and this time was so much different to all the others. This time won't be a chance encounter. He was scared and worried, not for himself but for Hermione. He knew she'd want to come with him but she couldn't. This was his battle and he wasn't jeopardizing her safety for anything. She meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose her – ever.

"Maybe watching another memory will take my mind off all this," Harry said as he picked up the memory labeled 'R J Lupin – James and Lily's Wedding'.

Upon entering the memory Harry found himself in what appeared to be a large tent. In front of him stood three very handsome young men.

"Prongs you're fine – stop being all nervous and twitchy, that's Remus's job!" Sirius said, to which James smiled lamely.

"What do you mean, I'm twitchy?" Remus demanded.

"Well all I mean is you are the worrying one, the sensible one who sees stuff that could potentially screw up. Prongs here is more an act-now-think-later kinda guy."

"And I'm sure he needs that analysis on his wedding day," Lupin intoned, "Look Prongs, you have nothing to worry about. You love Lily, Lily loves you. End of story."  
James grinned, "Thanks Moony, and you too Padfoot. Come here!" James grabbed them in a bear hug.

"PRONGS! Gerroff!" Sirius yelled, though this was muffled.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" James said.

Harry followed the three friends out of the tent. Outside was a beautiful garden with a canopy of flowering trees shading the aisles of seats and the makeshift altar. James took his place at the end of the aisle with Sirius and Remus standing next to him.

Harry was caught up in the fairy-tale setting of the wedding when soft music filled his ears. He looked up to see his mother coming down the aisle. She was beautiful. Lily's dress was the purest white and was elegantly simple. The veil and train draped along the floor. Her hair was in soft curls that fell perfectly around her face. In her arms she carried a bouquet of white lilies. Her smile lit Harry's heart, and at the same time his heart longed to know his parents today. To have them still in his life.  
Lily reached the end of the aisle and took James's hand. The ceremony was quick and simple and as Harry watched his parents walk back down the aisle, blackness enveloped him. Just as Harry was wondering what had happened, a new scene unfolded in front of him. A reception hall full of people and happiness.

"Hi everyone!" Sirius said after performing the Sonorus charm, "I'd like to say a few words. And Lily doesn't need to worry because for the first time in my life I'm gonna be serious – whoops, um I guess my name doesn't really suit me huh? Ok, today we are here to celebrate the wedding of my best mate James and his beautiful Lily. It took a lot of persistence on James's behalf but Lily finally saw something in him. And thank Merlin for that, otherwise we'd have a very depressed James Potter on our hands. These two deserve each other, they are the best, most generous people I know and I wish them all the happiness in the world. Now it's time for their first dance as man and wife."  
Everyone clapped, including Harry, as James led Lily to the dance floor and began dancing. Harry walked closer and followed them as they floated along with the music. They were talking in whispered voices, Harry couldn't hear a word they were saying. Lily leaned in and whispered something in James's ear which caused James to stop dancing and stare at her. Harry looked on curiously.

"You mean…I'm gonna be a dad?" James stuttered.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Merlin! Hey Padfoot," James yelled across the dance floor, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Wooohooo!" Sirius cheered, as did many others as James lifted Lily into his arms and spun her around. He brought her back down and as he kissed his wife, Harry left the memory.  
Harry lay back on his bed in deep thought for the rest of the afternoon.

A few days later, just as promised, Hermione's Living Death potion was complete. All it needed was the addition of the killing curse.

"Just remember, Harry, think horrible thoughts. You want to put as much hatred into this spell as possible," Hermione coached.

"Kinda reverse Patronus?" Harry half-questioned, half-observed.

"Exactly, I think it'll be fairly obvious if you succeed."

"Here goes," Harry pointed his wand at the soft blue, dream-like liquid and concentrated hard on his hatred of Voldemort, of Bellatrix and Malfoy, of Pettigrew and even of the Dursleys, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A familiar green bolt shot out of Harry's wand and caused the potion to splutter in protest. Once the bubbling died down, Harry and Hermione peered into the cauldron. The potion had turned acid green – the exact same colour that the killing curse produced.

"I think it worked," Harry whispered.

"Wow. First go. You're getting really powerful," Hermione commented as she filled a vial with the deadly potion.

"Hey Ron," Harry said tonelessly as he entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ron reading a comic, "What's new? Captain Q get attacked by midget giants?"

Ron looked up from his comic to stare oddly at Harry, "Now that would be pretty cool."

Harry shook his head as he slumped on the couch. That was the lamest joke ever and Ron thought it was a cool idea.

"What's up with you mate?" Ron questioned, "You look like you've just slain a unicorn or something."

Harry smiled half-heartedly, "I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Hermione finished the potion, everything's ready. It's time for me to go fight Voldemort."

"You want me to look after Hermione for you, right? But you'll survive – won't you?"

"Just look after her please. Remind her that I love her more than anything. Just promise you guys will stick together, Rae too."

"Sure Harry, 'course we will. Good luck."

"I love you Harry, so much," Hermione said as she snuggled under the covers and moved closer to Harry.

"I love you to Mi, love you so much it hurts," Harry kissed her with a fire so desperate, Hermione was taken by surprise, "Mi, I want to show you how much I love you, just in case I never get the chance again," Harry spoke between kisses.

"Me too baby, but please come back, please?"

"I'll try my best – that's all I can do."

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes as Harry kept kissing her with the perfect mix of love and passion. They slowly began undressing each other, all the while exploring with hands and lips.

"I love you forever baby," Harry whispered huskily as he rolled around to lay on top of Hermione. He kissed her breasts and received a moan of pleasure from her.

"I love you to Harry – always," Hermione whispered as he entered her.

They rocked back and forth in rhythm with each other, lost in their own world. They both reached their pinnacle together and collapsed back on the bed, still in each other's arms, perfectly content.

"Be mine forever?" Harry whispered into Hermione's hair.

Hermione nodded then snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Harry lay, thinking, for a few hours before getting up and careful not to wake Hermione walked over to his desk. He grabbed parchment and a quill, wrote a quick note, placed it in the desk next to a box, picked up his broom and left in the dead of the night.


	8. Chapter Eight – A Mysterious Return

Chapter Eight – A Mysterious Return

Voldemort's lair was dark, even though dawn was fast becoming daylight. Harry gripped his broom and said an incantation which sent the broom back to Hogwarts – he'd call for it later. Equipped with his wand and sword, Harry crept deeper into the lair of his enemy. He rounded a corner and found it odd that the place was deserted.

"Where are all the death eaters?" Harry wondered, the thought of an ambush flashed through his mind but he quickly dismissed it idea. Voldemort didn't know he was coming.

Harry came to a door at the far end of the lair and, to his surprise, upon opening it he found Voldemort dozing on a green couch. As Harry's luck would have it, Nagini was also there. Coiled up at Voldemort's feet, fast asleep. As quietly as possible, Harry slid his hand into his robes and withdrew a potion vial full of acid green liquid. He threw it full force at the hard floor in front of the snake, then grabbed his wand for defense.

The vial shattered and the drought exploded, vanquishing the snake to dust in seconds.

"You are a genius Mi!" Harry thought.

The noise woke Voldemort, who immediately touched his wand to his arm, without Harry noticing. "Potter," he hissed, "What do you want? Are you finally ready to accept your fate and let me kill you? You've come asking for it this time? How rich."

"You're delusional Voldemort. I'm here to do what needs to be done."

"Oh and what would that be?" Voldemort was stalling.

"You know exactly what I'm here for," Harry drew his sword.

"That may be true. But I don't think you'll get what you want," Voldemort summoned his own sword and they began to rally. Each blocked the other's strike with ease. Harry tried to catch Voldemort off guard by ducking a strike to the head and running behind the Dark Lord. It didn't work. They fought for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Harry blocked yet another strike at his head just as the door burst open.

"Crucio!" A dozen voices screamed as Harry was hit with the same amount of curses. Harry fell to the ground in agony.

"We came as fast as we could Master," Harry heard one of the death eaters say.

"Yes I can always rely on my most loyal followers," Voldemort replied as Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

Hermione woke to the soft, early morning sun on her face. She smiled at memories of the night before and rolled over to find Harry gone.

"Must be already up," she mumbled, getting up herself. She dressed and wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning Hermione," Ron and Rae said, between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.

"Morning," Hermione said sitting down across from them, "You guys haven't seen Harry, have you?"

"Nope," Rae said simply.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, I guess he just wanted to let me sleep," Hermione shrugged, "Ron why do you look so worried?"

"Well he told me last night it was time for him to fight you-know-who, and asked me to look after you."

"He wouldn't…" Hermione whispered, "Not without telling me."

"Maybe he left a note?" Rae suggested, "Want me to help you look?"

Hermione nodded silently. Would Harry really leave her without telling her, without saying goodbye?

Hermione and Rae entered Harry's room and in no time at all Hermione had spotted the box and the scroll of parchment. She picked up the note and, as Rae sunk into a chair, read it to herself.

 _My beautiful Mione,_

 _I'm so sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night without telling you. It was a hard decision but trust me when I say I believe it was the right one. I sat and thought for the best way to promise my safe return, and found that there is no way. I can't make a promise so huge when I don't know if I can keep it. But in a way I can give us both hope._

 _Mi, will you marry me? Be my wife and let me return the happiest man in the world?  
And if I don't return do me the honor of taking my name, be my wife no matter what._

 _I love you and hold onto the hope that I will see you again soon._

 _Always yours,_

 _Harry._

Hermione opened the box and gasped. The ring was perfect, "Yes," She said sliding the ring on her finger. Her promise ring glowed again, but this time she noticed.

"What's that you said, Hermione?" Rae asked.

"Oh, I said yes because Harry proposed," Hermione explained the letter to Rae.

"Oh wow! That's great!" Rae hugged Hermione, "Um Hermione? Look," Rae motioned to Harry's bed. Hermione looked in shock. There, lying in the middle of the bed, unconscious, was Harry.


	9. Chapter Nine – The New Prophecy

Chapter Nine – The New Prophecy

Hermione left the library and headed for the hospital wing where she had taken Harry an hour ago.

"How is he? Do you know what's wrong yet?" she asked Madame Pomfrey as she strided through the door.

"Have a seat Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey suggested as Ron, Rae and Ginny entered the infirmary. Ron put a supportive hand on Hermione's shoulder and they all braced themselves for the news.

"Harry is in a coma, he will wake but I don't know when," Madame Pomfrey explained, "We used legilimency on him to establish that he was hit with twelve Crucio curses at the same time."

"Will he have to go to St Mungo's?" Hermione asked.

"No we feel it would be advantageous for Harry to remain here, where friends can visit. I am more than capable of concocting the necessary potions for his recovery." Madame Pomfrey left them to visit with Harry.

"So how did he come back?" Ron asked.

"My ring," Hermione said quietly, "The ring Harry gave me, he promised certain things with it. A promise ring given by a wizard has magical abilities to make sure the said wizard carries out his promises. One promise he made was to protect me and that's how we managed to vanish in Hogsmeade that day. He also promised that one day he'd marry me."

"And he turned up just after you accepted his proposal!" Rae added.

"So the ring has magical powers?" Ron tried to clarify.

"Yes but the power of the ring is determined by how powerful the wizard behind the promises is," Hermione stated. She reached over to hold Harry's hand in her own.

"You've been in the library again, haven't you?" Ron asked with a small bemused smile.

"Ron!" Ginny chastised, "We'll see you later, ok Hermione?" Ginny said, ushering the other two out.

Hermione sat with the sleeping Harry for the rest of the day. At dinner time Madame Pomfrey came to give Harry his potions, "Dear are you still here," she said to Hermione, "You needn't worry, he will be fine."

"Thanks. What are the potions for?" Hermione asked.

"One to counter the damage Crucio causes, another to ensure he wakes as if from a long sleep, so he will be strong and ready to take on the world again and one for nourishment. You look pale, you've been here all day. Go downstairs and get something to eat and then get some rest. You have my word, I will call for you if Harry's condition changes."

Hermione smiled weakly and did just that.

***

"Harry? Can you hear me? Wake up, please." Hermione begged, stroking the back of Harry's hand with her thumb. He had been in the hospital wing for three days now and Hermione was feeling lonely.

"I thought I'd find you here," Rae said, walking up to Harry's bed, "You miss him, huh?"  
Hermione nodded.

"Well, I just came because McGonagall wants to see you right away. Seemed kind of important."

"Thanks," Hermione got up and headed to the Headmistress's office.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, hello," McGonagall greeted somewhat motherly.

"Hi, Professor."

"I have some concerns for you. Take a set."

Hermione sat, feeling that McGonagall's invitation of a seat was more along the lines of a demand.

"I have reason to believe you are with child."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in confusion, "Huh? What?" she spluttered.

"I will explain in due course, but first we must see if you are indeed pregnant. I want you to take this potion back to your room and drink it. It is a pregnancy test. If you are pregnant you will see a blue glow around your stomach, if not the glow will be red. Please report back to me once you know and I will explain more."

"O-ok," Hermione was still confused but heeded her teacher's orders nevertheless.

***

Back in the Head's common room, Hermione drank the potion. To her pleasant surprise it tasted like the sweetest berries. She looked down at her stomach and waited for the glow. Less than a minute later she was enveloped in a blue light.

"I am pregnant," she whispered, sitting down to catch her breathe. How was she going to go through this, she was only 17 and the baby's father was in a coma!

"Ok, Hermione breathe," she coached herself, "I'll be fine, time to find out what McGonagall knows."

***

"Yes I thought that would be the case," McGonagall spoke softly after Hermione had told her the test was positive, "This is rather disconcerting news, I'm afraid. This should be a happy time for yourself and Harry, however this matter is a lot more complicated. There has been a new prophecy, concerning your child, witnessed by me this morning." McGonagall removed a Pensieve from the cabinet and proceeded to withdraw a memory from her mind.

Hermione sat in silence as she listened to the prophecy.

The one to vanquish the Dark Lord has passed on his blood.

The task is no longer his.

The one to vanquish the Dark Lord is not yet born but still exists.

The one to vanquish the Dark Lord is the heir of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione sat, stone faced, scared. Her child had to vanquish Voldemort? No, that's not fair.

"Miss Granger, I know this is disturbing news – but you needed to know. And so does Harry. I want you to know you can come to me for anything."

Hermione nodded in understanding and went to tell Harry – even if he couldn't hear her.

***

Hermione's eyes stung from tears as she sat by the still comatose Harry.

"I need you Harry," she choked through her tears, "We're having a baby and it's so complicated. I can't do this by myself – please come back to me."

"Hermione?" Rae said, walking up to the bed with Ron, " Sorry, couldn't help over hearing, did you say you're pregnant?" Hermione nodded, "But that's great news, why the tears?"

Hermione recited the prophecy to her two best friends.

"Shit," Rae whispered, wrapping Hermione in a comforting hug.

"It's ok Hermione," Ron said, "We'll get through this. Harry will wake up and everything will be fine. Please don't be upset, look after yourself and the baby."

Hermione wiped away her tears, "Thanks Ron."

"Now come to class with us, it'll distract you from worrying so much."

***

Hermione, Ron and Rae sat down in the back row of the Charms classroom and took out their wands and books.

"Today we will be learning the charm called 'Serpentus Protectum'," Professor Flitwick explained, "It is a defensive charm used to ward off serpents, as not everyone has the ability to speak parseltongue. I have some small, non-venomous snakes here for us to practice on. Now get into groups of three and remember the incantation is 'Serpentus Protectum' and the wand movement is a sharp stab."

Rae collected a snake and returned to Hermione and Ron, "You go first," she said the Hermione. Hermione picked up her wand and with a sharp stabbing motion, knocked the snake back a couple of feet. She and Harry had both mastered non-verbal spells a while ago, to help Harry in his mission.

The snake slithered back over to the group and Ron raised his wand to ward it off. He jabbed his wand at the snake and said the incantation several times, but it wasn't working. The snake raised its head, as if to strike and Ron whimpered.

"Hsst hisshst!" The snake backed off and coiled up to fall asleep on the desk. Ron and Rae both looked at Hermione in shocked disbelief.

"What?" Hermione said, looking back and forth at her two friends.

"You – you spoke parseltongue!" Ron stuttered.

"What? Ron, don't be ridiculous, I'm not a parselmouth."

"Uh, yeah, apparently you are," Rae said, "Say something else to the snake."

"Like what?"

"Send it back to the cages," Ron said, "I don't like it sleeping in front of me."

"Ok, um, hsssss htshhhsst," Hermione watched in disbelief as the snake slithered back to the cages, "Wow!" she breathed.

For the rest of the lesson, Hermione sat, deep in thought and at the end of the class she headed straight for the library. She needed answers.

***

"Professor, I found something. I think I can fulfill the prophecy," Hermione said sitting across from McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I'm not sure I follow you."

"Today, in charms, I spoke parseltongue and I had a look in the library and discovered that sometimes magical powers can be passed on through conception. I have Harry's powers and with some training I think I can vanquish Voldemort."

"Ah, I understand now. Yes you are right about magic passing on through conception. It only happens between very powerful witches and wizards, it seems, once again yours and Harry's powers have been underestimated. I will clarify one thing, however. Those powers belong to your baby, you can merely use them while you are pregnant. To vanquish Voldemort you would have to fight him while pregnant. It's very dangerous."

"It's better than the alternative. I don't want my child growing up with the same burden Harry has had to carry. Not if I can help it."

"Very well, Miss Granger, I will organize for you to start training."

Hermione left McGonagall's office, she had a big job ahead of her. She would do anything in her power to make sure her child was brought into this world happy and free of burden.


	10. Chapter Ten – Baby Harry

Chapter Ten – Baby Harry

Hermione had spent the last month with members of the Order, training in all possible forms of combat. She was rather pleasantly surprised to find she was now an expert on Harry's Firebolt: Blur.  
It was early December and the first snow had started to fall as Hermione stepped out of a hot shower after a grueling day of training. She planned on visiting Harry in the hospital wing before going to bed.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. It sounded like he was outside the Heads common room. Hermione threw on her pyjamas and a bathrobe and rushed to the portrait hole to find Ron grinning wildly, "He's awake, Harry's awake!" Ron splurged excitedly.

Hermione ran straight to the infirmary with Ron at her heels. She flung the large doors open and looked towards Harry's bed. He was propped up by several pillows and very much awake.

"Harry!" Hermione raced towards him and dived into his arms, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"hey Mi," Harry whispered taking her hands in his. He looked down and saw her left hand, "You said yes!"

"Of course I did!" Hermione smiled, "Lucky too or you wouldn't be here. So did you hear anything I told you over the last month?"

"Has it been that long? Sorry, baby, haven't heard a word."

"It's good you're up mate," Ron said, "I'll catch up with you tomorrow, you guys need to talk." Ron left the infirmary quickly.

"Well, that was subtle," Harry commented, grinning, "Sounds like something big went down."

"You could say that," Hermione smiled, "You remember the night you left?" Harry nodded, "Well Harry, I'm pregnant, we're having a baby."

Harry swallowed, hard, "What? Wow – I'm gonna be a dad?" It was Hermione's turn to nod, "Cool, this is cool. Mi? I love you."

"Oh," Hermione cooed, "I've been needing to hear that for so long! Love you too." Hermione snuggled into Harry's arms and soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry reached to his nightstand for his wand and whispered, "Accio Pensieve accio memories."  
Once the Pensieve was in front of him and Harry had made sure Hermione wasn't disturbed, he picked up two of the memories and poured them into the stone basin.

Harry stared into the liquidy depths and found himself in the corridor of Ward 51, St Mungo's hospital. A healer was walking towards him. She was a petite woman, with her blond hair pulled back in a long plait. She had kind, motherly eyes and Harry guessed her to be in her mid 30s.

"Healer Brooks, thank Merlin you're back!" Harry heard a deep voice and spun around to see a very stressed James Potter.

"Calm down Mr Potter, or you will be waiting out here while I deliver you child," Healer Brooks said with a smile.

"I'm calm, I'm calm. Oh no I'm not! Yes I am – Lily needs me to be calm. Oh who am I kidding, she's the calm one!"

Harry laughed at his father's rambling. His laugh was echoed by another, very familiar, bark-like chuckle. Harry turned to see Sirius walk around the corner grinning, "Prongsy," he said, "Pull yourself together! Get in there and I don't want to see you out here again, unless you have news of my Godson's arrival!" Sirius gave James a push towards the door.

"Thanks Padfoot. But what makes you think it'll be a boy?"

"Here's hoping" Sirius grinned.

"Come along, Mr Potter," Healer Brooks gestured to the door. Harry hurried into the room before the door was closed.

There in front of him, lying on the bed, looking as calm and collected as Hermione, was Harry's mother. Harry walked closer to the bedside as James assumed his position next to Lily.

"How you doing, Lil?" James asked, grabbing hold of her hand and stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine James. Women have been doing this for centuries."

"Ok, Mrs Potter are you ready?" Healer Brooks asked. Lily nodded in response and James paled, "Are you ready Mr Potter?" A smirk appeared on the mediwitch's face.

"No – go ahead," James replied bravely.

"Ok Mrs Potter, I need you to push…"

Fifteen minutes later, the cries of himself as a baby filled Harry's ears. He watched as the healer wrapped baby Harry in a blanket and placed I'm in Lily's waiting arms. James kissed Lily on the forehead, a look of amazed pride etched onto his face. Lily was crying, "My little boy," she whispered through joyous tears, "Harry James Potter."

James grinned, got up and went to the door. Opening it he said, "Hey Padfoot! You were right. I have a son!"

A split second later, Sirius had joined the new family. Lily smiled as Sirius cooed over the now sleeping baby Harry.

"You will be a marauder one day, my boy. I'll teach you all you need to know," Sirius declared.

"And I'll teach you even more," James added, competing with his best friend.

"And I'll teach Harry what's right and wrong!" Lily challenged, glaring happily at James and Sirius.

Harry grinned while watching this little battle – he knew his mother would have been fighting a losing war against all of James's 'lessons'.

"Well, I'm cleaned up here," said Healer Brooks form the corner, "I think we should let our new mother and child rest," she looked pointedly at James who nodded and motioned for Sirius to follow him as he headed for the corridor.

Harry took one more look at his mother and watched her kiss baby Harry's nose, the the memory dissolved.

Harry now found himself in a park. In front of him was a group of people sitting on a picnic blanket. Harry recognized the three adults as his parents and Remus. In between the adults was a smiling toddler with a shock of messy black hair.

"Me…" Harry said.

"I can't believe my little boy is one already," Lily gushed, kissing little Harry on the cheek.

"Stop babying him Lil. He'll turn out to be a sissy. And while we're on the subject, when are you going to let me teach him how to fly a broom?" James complained.

Remus laughed, "Wait a while, Prongs. He just started walking!"

Baby Harry, obviously distracted from the adults' conversation, stood up and toddled towards Harry. Harry watched, confused, until baby Harry yelled out, "Paddy Paddy Paddy!"

Harry turned to see a big black dog bounding towards the toddler. He laughed, "Of course, Padfoot." He said in realization as he watched himself as a toddler giggle senselessly as Padfoot licked his face.

The dog looked around, cautiously before changing into human form. Lily and Remus had disapproving looks on their faces but James looked thoroughly amused.

"I know it's risky," Sirius defended himself, "But it's Harry's birthday and he loves that trick," Sirius scooped Harry off the ground and scruffed his hair, "Don't you mate?"

Baby Harry laughed, "Paddy funny!"

The group sat down to eat their picnic.

"He's really taken a liking to you Padfoot," James said.

"Prongs! Of course he has, look at me – I'm irresistible!" Sirius grinned.

Remus and James scoffed.

"Hey Harry. Look I bought you something," Sirius pulled a present out of his robes and gave it to Harry, who ripped it open to reveal a plush toy Quidditch set. A quaffle, two bludgers, two clubs and a snitch.

"Now you can play inside without mummy yelling at you!" James grinned, impishly.

"I don't need to tell Harry off nearly as often as I have to tell you off," Lily objected, "Remember it was you who sent that quaffle through the kitchen window."

James blushed.

Baby Harry had started playing with his new toys. He was promptly bashing Sirius over the head with one of the clubs. James picked up the other and copied his son.

Harry laughed at the episode, "I think I actually remember those toys…" he mused.

"Ok ok, I think Sirius has had enough honey," Lily said gently taking the club from her son, "Time for cake."

After they had sung happy birthday and Harry had gotten cake all over him and Lily had cleaned it off, baby Harry crawled into James's lap.

"Daddy? I tired now. Ni-ni," he said snuggling up to James and falling asleep.

Harry smiled as he left the memory.

Harry looked next to him at the sleeping Hermione and vowed then and there that every one of his child's birthdays would be celebrated and remembered just like the one he'd just visited.


	11. Chapter Eleven – Hermione's Task

Chapter Eleven – Hermione's Task

Harry woke the next day, still in the hospital wing. He turned over, looking for Hermione but only found Madame Pomfrey fixing a potion.

"Drink this Mr Potter, then you can go," she said, "But take things easy, you're still weak."  
Harry drank the potion and headed down to the Great Hall. There he found Rae, eating breakfast by herself.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked her.

"Hey, bro. Hermione already ate and since it's Sunday Ron is still catching his beauty sleep."

Harry chuckled, "How you been?"

"Same old, did you hear I'm gonna be an aunty?"

"Really?" Harry played along for a little while but couldn't hide his excitement, "It's great isn't it?"

Rae grinned, "Sure it is, congratulations," she said hugging him fiercely, "I'm glad you're back. We all missed you, especially Hermione."

"Do you know where she was headed?"

"Dorm, I think. Morning sickness."

***

In the Heads' common room, Harry found Hermione curled up, under a blanket in front of the fire.

"Hey Mi, feeling ok?" he asked sitting next to her and drawing her into his arms.

"I guess, the morning sickness is finally letting up."

"When are you due?"

"31st July."

Harry raised his eyebrows, as Hermione went back to staring at the fire.

"Mione, is there something wrong?"

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, "I need to tell you something about our baby."

"I'm all ears," Harry said trying to appear strong for Hermione's sake.

"There's been a new prophecy made – about our baby and-and Voldemort."

"What?"

"The prophecy says you have passed on your blood and the heir of the boy-who-lived must now be the one to vanquish Voldemort. So basically your prophecy is null and void."

"No, that's not fair!" Harry was seething.

"There's another way Harry – I can vanquish him but I'd have to do it while I'm pregnant."

"What? Why? I don't understand. How can you?"

"Well, I'll show you something. Conjure up a snake for me."

Harry did as he was told, albeit confusedly.

Hermione proceeded to speak to the snake then she banished it.

"You – you, how?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"When we conceived, you passed on certain powers to the baby. While I am pregnant I can use those powers – it only happens between very powerful witches and wizards."

"So you can fulfill the prophecy because you're channeling our baby's powers?"

"Yes."

"Will that work?"

"McGonagall says it will. I've been training for a month now."

"Really? Mi, I'm worried for you but I also understand why you want and need to do this. Our baby can't come into this world with a burden like that."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Just one thing. Let me come with you. Voldemort doesn't know of the prophecy I assume?"

"No, only us, Ron, Rae and McGonagall."

"Well I can be a ploy. He'll go after me, leaving you open to get him."

Hermione smiled, "A team effort for the little one?"

"No. A family effort," Harry said, kissing Hermione softly.

Hermione smiled. A family. For the first time it hit her, she and Harry were starting a family.

"So our baby is a parseltongue?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep, but you'll also be glad to know it will be a star Quidditch player."

"How do you know?"

"You know how bad I am at flying Harry –,"

"You can fly now?"

"I could beat you now," Hermione challenged.

"Is that so? Ok then, Quidditch pitch tomorrow after classes."

"You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I'm fine, besides this challenge isn't for another 24 hours – plenty of time between now and the to take it easy."

***

"Ok, guys, I releasing the snitch!" Ron yelled.

Harry and Hermione hovered 30 feet above the ground on their Firebolts. Hermione had borrowed Ron's.

Within 10 seconds Harry's keen eye had spotted the snitch at the other end of the pitch from him and Hermione. He sped towards it with Hermione hot on his tail. They flew side by side towards the snitch at break neck speed. The snitch shot up in the air, they followed. It took a dive, they followed. It did a loop the loop and headed straight for the Gryffindor stands. Harry and Hermione raced, full throttle, at the bleachers, both pulling to a screeching halt with barely any room between them and the stands.

"Wow, you can fly Mione!" Harry said, impressed.

"I know – I can also catch the snitch," Hermione opened her hand to reveal the golden snitch.

Harry's jaw dropped, "Well, you got me – I don't know how, but you got me," he grinned.

***

The snowy days brought Harry's world closer to Christmas. Hermione was still training and Harry was proudly surprised at her skill. He knew she was ready to fight Voldemort, Hermione knew as well, but they were both silently putting it off.

"Mi?" Harry asked, looking up from the homework he was still trying to catch up on.

"Mmm?" Hermione was half asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

"We can't postpone fighting Voldemort much longer. You're going to start looking pregnant soon and if he knows…"

"I know. Let's just enjoy Christmas and Fred and Angelina's wedding and then we'll kick his butt."

Harry smiled, Hermione's attitude had really magnified lately.

***

Christmas Day arrived and saw Harry and Hermione waking up in their room at the Burrow.

Since they were getting married and were pregnant, Molly had decided they needed their own room.

"Happy Christmas Mi," Harry said, kissing her forehead as she stirred into consciousness.

"Mmm," she murmured contentedly, "You too," she reached for her wand and summoned a red and gold wrapped box from her trunk, "i wanted to give you this in private."

Harry took the present and unwrapped it to find two potion vials and a piece of parchment with instructions. He read the heading on the parchment, "How to become an Animagi."

"I've been working on it for a while – I thought it could be yet another means against Voldemort. We'd be unregistered of course."

"You are the smartest witch I know. Here open mine," Harry also summoned a gift box from across the room.

Hermione plucked it out of the air and opened it. It was a muggle teddy bear holding a heart. Hermione immediately hugged it and was enveloped in a cosy warmth. She looked at Harry quizzically.

"I charmed it to omit warm feelings and comfort whenever you hug it. So it actually does what all teddies are supposed to do."

"Thanks Harry, I love it."

***

Harry and Hermione entered the living room to find the entire Weasley family waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas," they chimed and then began handing around presents. There were the usual knitted jumpers from Mrs Weasley and the chocolates and candies from Ron. Once the Weasley's had handed all their presents around and Harry and Hermione had given their gifts to their surrogate family, Ron jumped up and said, "Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed and began standing and heading for the kitchen.

"Wait," Fred said, "Wait a minute. We missed one."

"But who?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Umm, it's for Hermione," Fred said picking up a long package and handing it to her.  
Hermione took the gift and opened the card while everyone else watched eagerly.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed after reading the card, "You already got me something!"

"Come on, open it," Harry grinned, ignoring her protests. She obeyed and ripped the wrapping away to reveal a Firbolt:Blur.

"Wicked," Ron said. Even though he had one, he was still in awe of the broom.

"Harry, what am I going to do with this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Fly it," Harry smirked.

"I can't fly! I'm only borrowing our baby's ability."

"Rubbish! You had it in you the whole time, you just needed someone to show you that you're capable – and our baby did that."

Hermione smiled, "Well thank you and I guess we'll just have to wait until the baby's born to find out if I can still fly."

***

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways to get ready for Fred and Angelina's wedding.

Hermione's dress was a simple, cocktail length dress of the deepest red. Harry's robes were black silk with red trimming to match Hermione.

"You look beautiful," Harry said, "Ready to go?"  
Hermione nodded.

***

At the church, everyone was talking in an excited buzz. The pews were decorated with roses that faded from blue to red to yellow and back to blue. No doubt a Fred and George trick.

Fred came out of the side room with his groomsmen, Ron and George, in tow. Harry and Hermione sat, along with the rest of the crowd, just as the music started up.

Everyone turned to watch the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. First there was Angelina's sister, Renae, and then Ginny. Both were dressed in rosy pink gowns. They reached the altar and stood opposite the boys. Then the music changed and Angelina began walking down the aisle.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and after the I do's everyone crowded outside the church to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Wow! Angelina, you look amazing," Hermione gushed, "You'll have to give me some tips on maternal wedding dresses."

Angelina laughed, "Ok. It's not long now," she rubbed her belly for emphasis. She only had three months to go before the baby was born.

"Hey, Mi, Rae just turned up. I'm gonna go say hi. Congratulations Angelina," Harry said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Rae!" Harry said loud enough to catch the girl's attention.

"Oh hi Harry, Merry Christmas," Rae gave him a hug.

"You too, where were you? You missed presents at the Burrow."

"I went back to Paris. To my mother's grave and the orphanage. I guess I wanted to do what I always do at Christmas. Even if it was only for a few hours."

"Well your present from me and Hermione is at Grimmauld Place under the care of Dobby – a friend of mine."

Rae gave him a questioning look, so Harry pulled out a photo from his pocket. Rae looked at the photo to see a shaggy, black puppy wagging its tail and bounding around happily.

Rae smiled, "You bought me a puppy?"

Harry nodded, they both looked back at the photo. The puppy had moved so its name tag was visible.

"Paddy?" Rae said, reading the black lettering on the gold tag around the puppies neck.

"Sirius's nickname was Padfoot because his Animagus form was a black dog."

"Thanks Harry, he's gorgeous."


	12. Chapter Twelve – Anamagi And The Order

Chapter Twelve – Anamagi And The Order

Once all the hype of the wedding was over, Harry, Hermione and Rae returned to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the Christmas break. Rae went, immediately, to find her new puppy and Harry and Hermione retreated to the Potions Lab in the basement.

"Have you got the potions and instructions?" Hermione asked. Harry responded by producing the said items from his robes.

"Step one is to find out you inner animal," he said, reading Hermione's neat handwriting.

"I wrote down a spell for that. We'll have to do it on each other and freeze the image."

"Yep, the spell is 'Rivelus Interno Bestia'. Who first?"

"You. Ready?" Hermione raised her wand, "Rivelus Interno Bestia."

A silver shimmer enveloped Harry and then blew to the side to form the shape of a great and proud puma.

"Arrestarsi!" Hermione incanted, pointing her wand at the holographic animal. It turned solid, like a giant 3D photo.

Harry then turned to Hermione and performed the spell on her. The same silver shimmer appeared around her, this time parting to take the shape of a red squirrel.

"Arrestarsi," Harry said, turning the squirrel into a solid form.

"Ok, the characteristics of the animal only adapt when you have transformed," Harry read, "Next we have to take half the potion and imagine transforming into the animal. When we have a clear image in our heads we say a spell, 'Animagus Transformus' and we'll change."

"Ok well let's split the potions. What does it say to do after we transform?" Hermione asked.

"Um, the first transformation will only last 10 seconds, then we change back and drink the rest of the potion which allows us to change at will."

"Alright," Hermione held up a half-full potion vial for Harry, "Cheers." They both drank their potion.

For the next few minutes or so, both concentrated intently on their animal. Then they both raised their wands and together recited, "Animagus Transformus."

Harry's body began to get longer and larger. He felt himself go down on all fours and a thick black coat replaced his clothes. His puma form had a lightning bolt mark on its forehead and striking green eyes.

Hermione's transformation saw her shrink, dramatically, in size. She grew a bushy brown tail and brown fur. Her squirrel form had warm chocolate eyes.

Ten seconds later, they both transformed back to their human selves. They drank the second half of their potions, cementing the animagus ability within them.

For a test run, they transformed again and wandered around the basement for a while, getting used to their new beings.

"This is great Mi," Harry said after they had returned to their human selves, "Now we are really ready to get Voldemort. It's time to track him down."

***

Harry requested a meeting of the Order to plan a strategy and find Voldemort's whereabouts.  
Hermione and Professor McGonagall performed a joint spell that worked much like a tracking device. They soon discovered that Voldemort was in a cave in North Scotland and was with his most trusted Death Eaters.

"Ok, everyone will need to be on full alert," Harry directed, "You will need to keep the death eaters busy so me and Hermione can find Voldemort. We leave at dawn."

The members of the Order collected their things and began to disperse. The meeting was over.

***

Once the members of the Order had gone, Grimmauld Place was quiet again. Harry lay on his bed reading a Defense against the Dark Arts book, while Hermione tore through her trunk looking for something.

"Mi, what are you looking for?" Harry asked. The room was a mess, which was more something Harry would achieve, not Hermione.

"Nothing important," Hermione mumbled.

Suddenly the door swung open and in bounded a black puppy, followed by an apologetic Rae, "Sorry," she said, "He's being a mischief."

"It's ok, Rae. Hey, Paddy, come here," Harry called, laughing.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Rae asked Hermione.

"Nothing much," Hermione, again replied absently.

"Sure looks like nothing. Hey what's this?" Rae picked up a book from Hermione's discard pile and started flicking through it.

"Oh, it's just the book I borrowed when I was researching why I had Harry's powers."

Rae stopped at a chapter titled 'Side Effects of Highly Magical Conceptions' and began to read aloud, "The conception of a child between two highly magical humans can have severe side effects. None of them are harmful to any party involved. The first and most common of these effects is the passing of the father's magical abilities to the child. This, of course allows the child to inherit these abilities but also allows the mother to use these abilities during the term of her pregnancy."

Rae turned the page and stopped short, scanning the page silently, "Um did you read the next page?"

"No. Why? I got my answer, I was in a rush," Hermione said.

"That's not like you Mi," Harry commented, "What's it say?"

"Um, ok," Rae began reading aloud again, "The second most common side effect is multiple conception. It is consistent for highly magical humans to conceive more than one child in a single pregnancy. Thus flipping the cosmos and making it rather rare to conceive a single child."

Harry swallowed hard, "So does that mean twins?"

Hermione nodded, wide-eyed, "Or more."

Rae continued, "There's a method of finding out. Oh, it's easy. Summoned a Patronus lately, Hermione?"

"No."

"Do it. Says here that when pregnant, the female's Patronus takes on certain characteristics of the pregnancy."

Hermione picked up her wand, "Expecto Patronum," she said. A silver otter shot out of her wand as usual. Followed by three baby otters. Harry, Hermione and Rae all stared in astonishment.

"Triplets?" Hermione whispered.

"I guess the stakes just got a bit higher," Rae said.

"I'll say," Harry agreed.

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone," Rae put the book down, called Paddy and left.

"This doesn't change things, Mione," Harry said, "Except now we have a bigger family to fight for. We'll be ok."

Hermione smiled, weakly and came over to crawl into Harry's arms.

"Now, what were you looking for?"

"Mmm, just my diary."

Harry chuckled, "Getting a bit distant in your pregnancy, sweetie," he grabbed his wand and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Accio Hermione's diary."


	13. Chapter Thirteen – The Settling Of Score

Chapter Thirteen – The Settling Of Scores

They say that it's always darkest before dawn and, for Harry and Hermione, this couldn't be truer any other day but this one. They stood in the darkness of Grimmauld Place waiting for the other Order members.

One by one they all flew or apparated in, until all were ready and accounted for. Silently the group mounted their brooms, casting disillusionment charms, and flew into the morning sky.

***

Hours later, Harry led the group to the ground in a small clearing, surrounded by dense forest.  
"Ok, the cave should be easy to find – it's fairly big," Harry informed the Order, "Surround the area and only half of you go in. We want to attempt to flush them out and I have no doubt Voldemort will be quick to call the rest of his cronies so watch your backs. Hermione and I will be going after Voldemort alone – discreetly. Everyone clear?"

Harry received affirmative nods all round, "Be careful and good luck," Harry finished his speech and he and Hermione took off behind the trees.

***

Ron, Rae and the rest of the Order set off for the cave Voldemort was hiding in.

"That's it," Ron assumed confidently. They had reached a huge rock face that had an equally huge opening that descended into the dark ground below. The group surveyed the area to find only one exit.

"That makes it easier," Rae said, "But we still need to watch out for everyone."

The group surrounded the cave's entrance and half of them proceeded to enter it.

***

Harry and Hermione had also reached the cave, but were under Harry's invisibility cloak. They went around to the back of the cave only to find no secondary exit.

"We'll have to create an opening in the rock," Harry said, "It'll be the best way to get in without going with the others. Change into your animagus form so you can hide easier."

Hermione did as he asked and was soon replaced by a bushy tailed squirrel. Harry turned to the rocky wall of the cave and, pointing his wand, yelled, "Reducto!"

The wall exploded around Harry as he reverted to his animagus form. The great puma turned to his squirrel counterpart and gave a nod, then crept into the cave. Hermione followed.

The two animals kept to the shadows, avoiding the torches that lit Voldemort's lair.

"Funny," thought Harry, "Surely my reducto curse was heard."

There was no one around.

***

An explosion at the rear of the cave had put the Order members on high alert. It also caused the members who had entered the cave to retreat, followed by several Death Eaters.

Immediately they all sprung into action, firing curses and jinxes left, right and center. The Death Eaters wasted no time in calling for backup. Soon enough another fifty of the dark army had apparated into the battlefield.

"Crucio!" One yelled, directing his wand at Rae.

"Protego!" Lupin yelled back, stepping in front of Rae.

"Thanks Moony," Rae said quickly.

"Don't mention it. You and Harry are the closest thing to a son and daughter I have. I'm not going to lose you," Lupin replied, all the while protecting him and Rae with the protego shield.

Rae smiled then fired of a jinx, disarming and solidifying a death eater in one hit.

Ron and some other former DA members were busy cornering a pair of Malfoys.

"How sweet this will be," Fred said.

"You know, we could just petrify them so Harry can do the honors," George said, "And Hermione of course."

"That filthy mud blood couldn't do anything to me!" Draco Malfoy scoffed.

"Ha!" said Ron, "Last I checked she was top of the class. Petrificus Totalus."

Draco Malfoy fell backwards, crashing to the ground as stiff as a board. His father soon followed.

***

Harry and Hermione had already crept through several passageways and the battle outside was gradually getting louder. Harry turned back into his human form, causing Hermione to follow suite.

"Remember to put all the hate in the world into the killing curse, Mi," Harry said, "It helps to think of all the loved ones you'll be saving by killing him too," Harry put his hand on her stomach,

"Especially these loved ones."

"I love you Harry, be careful."

"I will If you do," Harry remarked with his signature grin.

Hermione turned back into a squirrel.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry whispered before taking his puma form once again.

The pair rounded the final corner only to find the opening of the cave and no Voldemort.

***

Ron had just disarmed and bound McNair when he turned to see a great black puma emerge from the cave. Rae had seen it too. She started heading towards this potential threat. As she neared the huge cat, it turned its head and looked at her. It had the most striking green eyes. Those eyes looked so familiar. Then Rae noticed the lightning bolt mark on its head.

"Harry?" she whispered. The puma winked at her then started walking closer.

"Rae! Watch out! The ruddy thing will eat you alive," Ron yelled, running over, wand at the ready.

"Ron! No," Rae yelled, grabbing him, "It's Harry you moron!" She hissed in his ear.

Ron looked at the puma and recognised its features, "Bloody hell, Harry," he breathed.

The puma walked away, as though it had spotted something.

Ron threw himself back into the battle. Rae turned around only to come face to face with a woman who shared her black hair and grey eyes.

"You," the woman said, "Who are you?"

"Rae," Rae said coolly, "You must be Bellatrix, am I right?"

"Humph. Who are you? You look familiar," Bellatrix said raising her wand.

Rae did the same, "You may remember me from Hogsmeade, or maybe I remind you of the darling cousin you sent through the veil at the ministry."

"Sirius. What's Black got to do with you?"

"Maybe I didn't mention my full name. I'm Astraea Black – Sirius was my father."

"Oh how rich, he actually knocked someone up."

"You'll pay for that comment, dear cousin," Rae spat. But before she could jinx Bellatrix, the death eater disarmed her.

"Anyone who is the descendant of a blood traitor like Black deserves to be tortured. Crucio!"  
Rae let out a blood curdling scream as she fell to the ground in agony.

***

Harry's keen puma hearing couldn't miss Rae's scream over all the noise of the ongoing battle. He ran, at lightning speed, and pounced on Bellatrix, knocking her over, causing the curse to break. Harry morphed back into his human form, much the shock of Bellatrix.

"YOU! You're an animagus!" she spluttered, "Oh the Dark Lord will love to know this!" She sounded almost gleeful.

"There's a lot about me that your dark lord doesn't know. And you aren't going to live long enough to tell him what you know," Harry said simply.

Bellatrix opened her mouth, ready to scream of Harry's presence but before she could make a noise, Harry silenced her with a charm.

"Now, where was I?" Harry said, enjoying the look of hatred in the death eater's eyes, "Ah, that's it, avenging my godfather. Bye bye Bella – Avada Kedavra." A bolt of green shot out of Harry's wand and no sooner had it hit Bellatrix's chest had he turned back into a puma and retreated back to Hermione, who was hiding in a tree. Using his claws, Harry climbed the tree to join her.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry morphed, "Dunno, it seems odd that he hasn't surfaced."

"I saw you get Bellatrix," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked over at her and saw her pretty features etched with dread, "Mi?" he said, reaching out and placing a hand over hers.

"How did you do it?" she asked, almost desperately.

"I told you before, just think of all the hate you have for him."

"No, I know how to do it, theoretically. I mean…"

"Oh, well when you're standing in front of someone who has inflicted pain on people you love – that makes me sound like a killer – what I guess I'm saying is you do it because you have to."  
Hermione glanced at him weakly.

"If it helps, Voldemort is no man – he isn't human – he's a monster. Just think, he deprived your children of grandparents," Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"Thanks, love," Hermione said.

Harry looked back down at the battlefield and spotted a black cloaked figure appearing.

"He's here. Change."

They both reverted to their animal forms and Harry jumped from the tree, Hermione scurried down the trunk after him.

Harry sleeked over to the dark figure, like a predator ready to catch its prey. As he got closer he growled, alerting Voldemort of his presence. The Dark Lord turned and Harry pounced, knocking him back.

Voldemort began to laugh, manically, "Ha! Potter! How clever, an Animagus. Show yourself or are you too coward?"

Harry growled but transformed none the less, "This is the end Riddle!" Harry declared.

"Yes Potter. For you – Avada –"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Voldemort finished his curse. Once again their wands joined in Priori Incantantum.

"Remember this?" Harry yelled.

"Only too well," Voldemort snarled. They both struggled to hold their ground and force the spell to their opponent.

Harry could see a small squirrel creeping up beside him, but closer to Voldemort. The diminutive animal gave him a nod, and Harry broke the connection. As he did this Hermione transformed, "Hey riddle!" she said, "Over here!"

Voldemort looked over in time to see Hermione raise her wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she yelled. The green bolt hit Voldemort dead on, and he fell – hard.

"Is he..?" Hermione gushed, panting.

Harry waled over to the Dark Lord and gave him a fair kick, then checked his pulse – nothing. Voldemort was dead.

"Eat shit, Riddle," Harry spat as the Order members cheered and the small number of remaining death eaters disapparated.

"You did it, Mi!" Harry said, scooping her into his arms, "You did it! I love you!"  
"You too Harry, love you too." Hermione replied.


	14. Chapter Fourteen – Happier Times

Chapter Fourteen – Happier Times

Celebrations went for months after Voldemort's final downfall but Harry and Hermione steered clear of them after the Christmas break was over. They, along with their fellow classmates, went back to Hogwarts to finish their final year. It was April now and Hermione was five months pregnant. Her baby bump was very evident and Harry had taken to never leaving her side.

"Mi, make sure you eat plenty of good food for the babies," Harry fussed over her that night in the Great Hall.

"Yes Harry, stop fussing over me, I'm being a good girl."

Ron, Rae and Ginny laughed at the two, "Come on guys, stop acting like an old married couple," Ron said, "Your wedding's not till next month."

"The wedding is next month!?" Ginny exclaimed, "Wow that rolled around fast!" "What's left to organize, Hermione?" Rae asked.

The girls had gone into wedding mode and could talk for hours about flowers, dresses and vows. Harry could happily listen to this banter for ages. It was his wedding and nothing could make him happier than marrying Hermione. Ron, on the other hand, found it boring.

"Next Hogsmeade trip I'll be picking up the dresses," Hermione said to the other girls, "And Harry will be picking up his robes."

"Ohhh," they exclaimed, "That's this Saturday."

Ron yawned as the screech of an owl was heard overhead.

"Odd time for post," Hermione mused, as the owl swooped down and dropped the letter in the middle of their group. They all leaned in to read the address:

 _Ron & Ginny Weasley  
The Great Hall  
Hogwarts_

Ron snatched up the letter and read it quickly to himself. Then went bright red. Harry read the letter over his shoulder, "Congratulations mate," he clapped Ron on the back, then turned to notice the others waiting to be clued in, "Oh it's from Fred and Angelina," Harry explained, "You are an aunty Gin, a girl named Elle."

Ginny squealed and grabbed the letter off Ron to read it for herself.

"Why the red face, Ronald," Hermione asked.

"I know why," Ginny said, giggling, "Fred has been rather informative in his letter. I think Ron just got a vivid lesson in how a baby is born."

All three girls started laughing. Harry just looked at Ron, slightly apprehensive.

***

"Now, Harry, sweetie, you can't come with me to Hogsmeade today," Hermione said as she and Harry dressed, "You and Ron will have to busy yourselves elsewhere."

"Why?" Harry said with a trademark grin.

"Because I'm picking up my dress and you're not allowed to see it!"

"Fine. Have fun and I'll see you at tea."

***

Harry and Ron decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies because Harry needed some wax for his broomstick servicing kit.

"So are you nervous about the wedding, mate?" Ron said as he browsed through the collection of Quidditch memorabilia.

"No – I'm more nervous about being a dad," Harry spoke truthfully.

"You'll be right. Hey get these for the babies," Ron moved to the broomstick display and selected a Nimbus Z, a toddler sized broom.

"Ah, Hermione would kill me – besides, at least one of them is a natural flyer, they don't need to practice early."

"Great!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically, "Impending fatherhood has taken away my mate's disregard for rules and sensibility."

"Big words for you Ronnikins," Harry laughed as something in the corner of the shop caught his eye. It was a plush Quidditch set just like the one Sirius had given him on his first birthday. He explained the memory to Ron as he purchased the set.

"I guess Hermione will like that better," Ron conceded.

"Yeah, come on, I have to pick up my robes for the wedding. Then we can go get a butterbeer – my shout."

***

Harry returned from Hogsmeade to find Hermione asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. After he laid her on the bed and gave her a kiss, he retrieved the parcel from Quality Quidditch Supplies and crawled onto the bed next to her.

Touching her rounded tummy he grinned, "Hey kids, daddy bought you a present today," He opened the box and proceeded to explain each ball's job to his unborn triplets.

While he was explaining the reason for the clubs, Hermione woke up. Silently she smiled and let Harry finish.

"That's really sweet, Harry," Hermione said softly, "You'll make a great father."

***

The fourteenth of May arrived rather fast for Harry, and he found himself feeling nervous on the day of him wedding.

He stood at the altar with Ron beside him. Waiting. He looked at his watch, Hermione was late.  
"Don't worry, they're supposed to be late," Ron said.

As if on cue, the music started up and everyone turned to the back of the church. Ginny and Rae began to walk down the aisle. They both wore a shade of emerald to rival Harry's eyes. The gowns were simple yet elegant. They reached the altar and stood opposite Harry and Ron. Harry smiled nervously at them and got a wink from Rae and a thumbs-up from Ginny in return.

He then focused his attention back to Hermione, who had just appeared at the other end of the church. Harry was momentarily short of breath. She was stunning.

Hermione's dress was strapless. The skirt hung from the bust line to elegantly flow over her pregnant bulge and was made up of satin with layers of organza over the top. The filmy material stretched out behind her to form a six foot train.

Underneath her veil, Hermione's hair was a pile of perfect curls. The style similar to the one she wore to the Yule Ball three years ago. As she neared the altar, Harry noticed something that almost brought a tear to his eye. Hermione carried a bouquet of lilies tied together with an emerald green ribbon. On the end of the ribbon swung a small, glass figurine of a stag.

Hermione smiled, noticing Harry's reaction to her tribute to his parents. She reached the altar and took her place next to Harry.

"You look beautiful," Harry whispered, "Thankyou."

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger," the celebrant spoke, "The couple have chosen to speak their own vows."

"Hermione," Harry began, "You have been my best friend for the better part of my life. I believe that is the best foundation for love to grow. From the day I met you, I knew you were special and from this day on I vow to love you forever. I'll always be there when you need me and I promise to be the best husband and father I can. I love you."

Hermione smiled, "Harry, since you turned up in my life more than six years ago, everything has turned around. There is never a dull moment with you and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
Life without you would be unbearable and that is why I promise to love you, unconditionally, forever and to always be there when you need me. And I promise to bestow upon our children all the love you deserved as a child and more. I love you too."

"Could I have the rings, please," the celebrant said. Ron stepped forward with them.

"Harry, do you take Hermione to be your wife?"

"I do," Harry said, slipping the ring over Hermione's finger.

"Hermione, do you take Harry to be your husband?"

"I do," Hermione placed the wedding band on Harry finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Harry leaned in to give his bride a kiss the crowd of friends and family fired fireworks from their wands.

***

"So Mrs. Potter, are you ready for our first dance?" Harry asked his bride.

"Of course I am, Mr. Potter," Hermione replied, taking Harry's out stretched hand and following him onto the dance floor as the song they chose started playing.

 _Feels like I have always known you_  
 _And I swear I dreamt about you_  
 _All those endless nights I was alone_  
 _It's like I've spent forever searching_  
 _Now I know that it was worth it_  
 _With you it feels like I am finally home_

 _Falling head over heels_  
 _Thought I knew how it feels_  
 _But with you it's like the first day of my life_

 _Cuz you leave me speechless_  
 _When you talk to me_  
 _You leave me breathless_  
 _The way you look at me_  
 _You manage to disarm me_  
 _My soul is shining through_  
 _Can't help but surrender_  
 _My everything to you_

 _I thought I could resist you_  
 _I thought that I was strong_  
 _Somehow you were different from what I've known_  
 _I didn't see you coming_  
 _You took me by surprise and_  
 _You stole my heart before I could say no_

 _Falling head over heels_  
 _Thought I knew how it feels_  
 _But with you it's like the first day of my life_

 _You leave me speechless_  
 _When you talk to me_  
 _You leave me breathless_  
 _The way you look at me_  
 _You manage to disarm me_  
 _My soul is shining through_  
 _I can't help but surrender_  
 _Oh no_  
 _My everything to you_

 _You leave me speechless_  
 _(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_  
 _You leave me breathless_  
 _(it's something that you do I can't explain)_  
 _I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_  
 _Baby_

 _You leave me speechless_  
 _You leave me breathless_  
 _The way you look at me_  
 _You manage to disarm me_  
 _My soul is shining through_  
 _I can't help but surrender_  
 _My everything to you_

"I love you Hermione," Harry whispered.

"I love you too, Harry."


	15. Chapter Fifteen – Help From Dad

Chapter Fifteen – Help From Dad

Being happily married didn't change the fact that Harry and Hermione still had NEWTs to pass. It was Friday and they were in their last class before exams began the following week.

"Ok class," McGonagall said with a rare smile, "I know you will all be fine – you're Gryffindor's and you know your stuff. Good luck, you may go." Everyone scrambled out of their seats, eager to get outside and soak up some sun. "Mr and Ms Potter, a word please," McGonagall called over the din.

A few people laughed, still getting used to their friends being married. Harry and Hermione also grinned and headed towards the front of the classroom.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Have a seat," McGonagall offered. Harry and Hermione looked at the benches in the classroom and opted for conjuring up two comfortable arm chairs. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, amused but also conjured up a more comfortable seat. With a whip of her wand she also summoned three goblets of pumpkin juice.

"You two have been remarkable in your positions of Head Boy and Head Girl," she said.  
"Thank you," Harry and Hermione replied.

McGonagall smiled at Harry, "In fact, I don't think I've seen a better Head Boy or Head Girl since your parents, Harry." Tears appeared to glisten in her eyes, "Graduation is next Friday, after exams. It is required that you both give a speech to the school."

"A speech?" Harry asked.

"Outlining?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes a speech. You can say whatever you see fit. Now go enjoy the sunshine."

***

"A speech!" Harry said as he threw himself onto the lawns of Hogwarts and sprawled on his back.

"It's not that bad," Hermione said, sitting down in a much slower fashion to Harry and propping herself against the trunk of a tree.

"A speech though!"

"Harry…"

"I hate attention."

"You should be used to it by now."

"Nope."

Hermione pulled out a book and began reading up on ancient runes in Egypt.

"Oh Merlin, what am I gonna say?" Harry groaned. Apparently he hadn't finished complaining.  
Hermione sighed, "Perhaps you should seek inspiration from a former Head Boy."

"Who?"

"Your father."

"Uh – huh," Harry wasn't following.

"You haven't looked at the last memory yet, have you?"

"Oh yeah. Accio Pensieve and memories."

Hermione went back to her book smiling, "See you when you resurface Harry."

***

The Great Hall was filled with students, teachers and parents. All the 7th years stood in a group, facing the teachers' table. There, at the podium, was a much younger Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening all," he said in a powerful voice that carried through the hall, "Welcome to our Graduation ceremony for the class of 1978!"

Harry walked the length of the Hall while Dumbledore handed out the 7th years' diplomas. He reached the podium as Dumbledore was handing Sirius his scroll. Siruis took it and looked out into the crowd of parents. Harry knew his wouldn't be there and so was confused when Sirius smiled and waved. Harry followed his gaze to find a middle aged couple waving back.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Potter," Sirius whispered. Now Harry understood – they were his grandparents.

By this time the scrolls had all been handed out and Dumbledore had called for everyone's attention again, "Now a few words from our Head Girl, Lilly Evans."

Harry's mother walked forward and Harry was knocked back by how much she had changed from the Sorting memory.

"Hi everyone," Lily started. Harry held onto her every word, "Here we stand on the cusp. We have completed our baby steps and now we are ready to take on the real world. Whatever we may endeavour to do, we must remember where we came from. This school has taught us a lot. Our biggest lesson however is one of friendship. Always but especially in hard times, we must remain loyal to our friends. That will be the key to winning this impending war. All I hope, as I leave this sanctuary, is that we all make the right decisions in life. Good luck class of 78 and now a few words from your Head Boy, James Potter."

"Thank you Lily, my dear," James said, "Hey guys," he grinned and Harry noticed a sideways glance at Sirius, "Well Lily basically said everything important so I guess I'll do what I do best. Go out with a bang – don't worry Professor McGonagall, it's only a little bang. Marauders forever!" As James pumped his fist in the air, Harry noticed Sirius flick his wand. There was an eruption and they Great Hall filled with fire works spelling out the words 'Lily will you marry me?'

Harry heard a squeal and turned to see Lily nodding her head and hugging James.

***

"Any help Harry?" Hermione asked as he resurfaced.

"All he did was ask mum to marry him."

"That was his speech?"

"Yup," Harry replied, "But mum helped."

***

The next morning saw Harry heading down to the Quidditch pitch three hours before the final game of the year. As he walked he conjured up a piece of toast and thought about game plans.

Harry changed into his robes, grabbed his Firebolt:Blur and exited the change rooms for a fly around before the rest of the team turned up. As always, being in the air released all of Harry's worries. It had been a long time since he had had the chance to fly, he had been so busy, that it felt good to have the summer breeze whip through his hair.

"Harry!" yelled Rae, "How long have you been out here?"

Harry landed his broom and looked at his watch, "About an hour."

"Well everyone else is in the change rooms," Rae informed him as they started towards the rooms.

***

"Hey guys," Harry addressed his team, "Ok we are yet again in the championship round against our best friends, Slytherin."

The team snickered at his remark and Ron threw a bludger at Harry. Harry caught it with ease, "Watch it Weasley. Anyway I could tell you all that we only need to lose by less than fifty points to win the cup but I'd much rather cream the slimy gits. It's up to you."

"Let's cream them," Jimmy Peakes suggested with nods of approval from the rest of the team.

"Wow, there's heaps of people out there," Ginny said, sticking her head out the door.

"Last fun thing before exams probably," Ron said.

"Alright, good luck guys. As long as you're outscoring Slytherin I won't catch the snitch," Harry announced leading them to the stadium.

***

"And here comes the Gryffindor team led by the gorgeous Harry Potter!" A freckle faced Gryffindor third year by the name of Sallie commentated, "Oh and there's the Slytherin team," she said a lot less enthused.

The crowd roared for Gryffindor. As was always the case in matches against Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff became supporters of Gryffindor.

"Weasley gets first hands on the quaffle," Sallie said, "And quickly passes it off to Black."  
Harry kept his keen eyes on his opposing seeker as well as watching for the snitch.

"A magnificent goal for Gryffindor, scored by Ginny Weasley!"  
Harry pumped his fist.

"Quaffle now in Slytherin's hands, oh no Gryffindor beater Coote has sent a bludger their way. Great aim," Sallie exclaimed.

"Good shot Ritchie!" Harry yelled to Coote as Demelza took off with the fallen quaffle.

"Robbins passes to Black – wow she's really flying fast. Go Rae! Black scores! Gryffindor 50 Slytherin zero!"

Just then, Harry saw the snitch. The Slytherin seeker was oblivious. Harry took a dive and sure enough was soon followed by the other seeker.

"I think Potter has seen the snitch," Sallie squealed, "No wait! He's pulling up! Oh clever Harry, what an awesome Wronsky Feint! You rock – shame you're married –"

"Miss Waters!" McGonagall admonished.

"Sorry Professor but he is fantastic, you gotta admit."

***

The game went on for another two hours.

"Gryffindor score again!" Sallie yelled, "Slytherin are really getting wiped. It's now 210 to 20!"  
Rae took off with the quaffle again and tore up the field at break neck speed. Passing the quaffle to Demelza, she flew up to Harry.

"What's up Rae?" Harry asked.

"Let's end it – we're stuffed," Rae said.

"Robbins scores!" shrieked Sallie Waters.

"You sure?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yeah – catch the snitch."

"Ok," Harry stuck out his hand and grasped the tiny gold ball that had just zipped past Rae's elbow.

"Smart ass," Rae grinned, scruffing Harry's hair as the stadium erupted.

"Gryffindor wins! 380 to 20. Absolutelty astounding catch by Potter. Go Gryffindor!"

***

Harry and Rae flew back to the ground and joined the rest of the team to accept the Quidditch Cup.

"Well done guys!" Harry yelled, "We rock!"

"Yeah we do, don't we?" Ginny grinned.

"Let's celebrate," Ron cheered.

They headed for Gryffindor Tower, where they shared butterbeer and pumpkin pasties well into the night.


	16. Chapter Sixteen – The Class of 1998

Chapter Sixteen – The Class of 1998

Harry and Hermione breezed through their exams over the next week. Ron and Rae, however, both thought they did terrible on their NEWTs and were dreading getting their results tomorrow morning.

"I am going to fail!" Ron groaned, "I'm gonna do worse than Fred and George!"

"That would be pretty impressive actually," Harry grinned, as he sat cuddled up to Hermione on the couch opposite Ron's armchair.

"Considering they didn't sit their NEWTs," Hermione continued, also grinned amusedly.

"Oh thanks guys," Ron uttered, not at all grateful for their comforting words, "It's so sweet how you finish each others sentences and all but I'm in trouble here. Who knows what mum'll do when she sees my results!"

"Come off it Ron! You be fine!" Hermione snapped impatiently.

"Besides Fred and George aren't failures," Harry reasoned, "You'll live ok?"

"Whatever," Ron muttered.

"What about me?" Rae asked from her position on the floor, "I bet I flunked too. I don't even know what kind of wizarding background I come from."

"Sirius was one of the best wizards in his year level. He just chose to apply his skills with a wand to tormenting the Slytherins instead of his schoolwork." Hermione assured Rae.

"You'll be fine as well," Harry said looking at the doubtful expressions on his friends' faces, "C'mon guys the exams are over – nothing more we can do. Now I'm going to bed. The Graduation ceremony is tomorrow evening and I need sleep," Harry stood and looked down at Hermione, "Coming sweetie?"

***

Harry woke early the next morning. It was the beginning of a sunny, June day. Harry smiled at his sleeping Hermione and rolled over to fetch his glasses. Next to them was a letter, addressed to him. He put his glasses on and picked it up. On the back was the Hogwarts seal. Harry ripped the letter open and read:

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _Your results for the Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests are as follows:_

 _Herbology – O  
Potions – O  
Transfiguration – O+  
Charms – O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++_

 _Therefore your overall NEWT score is O+. Congratulations on remarkable results and also congratulations on tying for the top student in the year with Hermione Potter._

 _Good Luck in the future,  
Minerva McGonagall_

Harry looked over at Hermione's bedside table and, sure enough, her letter was there too.

"Mi?" Harry said softly, touching her shoulder, "Mione? Your results are here."

Hermione stirred, "Hmmm, read them out to me," she mumbled.

Harry reached over her and grabbed the letter. Tearing the seal open, he read:

 _Mrs. Potter,_

 _Your results for the Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests are as follows:_

 _Herbology – O  
Potions – O  
Transfiguration – O+  
Charms – O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++  
Ancient Runes – O  
Arithmancy – O+_

 _Therefore your overall NEWT score is O+. Congratulations on remarkable results and also congratulations on tying for the top student in the year with Harry Potter._

 _Good Luck in the future,  
Minerva McGonagall_

"Well done Mi," Harry said as Hermione sat up, excited.

"We topped the year?"

"You sound shocked," Harry grinned.

"No, just happy. I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok."

***

While Hermione was showering, Harry decided to visit Ron. He grabbed his broom and climbed out the window – it was much quicker flying to Gryffindor Tower than walking.

"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled, tapping on the window of the seventh year boys' dorm. Ron got up and opened the window, "Wha?" he grumbled.

"Results," Harry pointed to Ron's nightstand.

"Oh," Ron said, suddenly looking quite green. He opened his letter and Harry waited for him to finish reading it.

"So?" Harry prompted.

"Three Es and two As so my NEWT score is E," Ron couldn't conceal his smile.

"Told you you'd be fine."

"Yeah how about you and Hermione?"

"Oh um, we both got O+," Harry said nonchalantly, hoping not to kill Ron's good spirits.

"Well done, wonder what Rae got."

And just as Ron spoke this, Rae burst into the room, grinning wildly.

"How'd you go?" she asked.

"E," Ron said.

"O+," Harry replied, "You?"

"E+!" Rae squealed, hugging them both.

***

Later that day, all the seventh years sat, waiting in a chamber off the Great Hall. In the Hall all the parents and other students were piling in and finding seats.

The door to the chamber opened to reveal Professor Flitwick, "Ok, they're ready for you," He said.

Harry and Hermione lead the rest of the year into the Hall. They took their seats and turned to listen to McGonagall.

"Welcome parents, teachers and students to the Graduation Ceremony for the class of 1998," she said, "This group of people are a remarkable bunch of young witches and wizards. Together they have scored one of the highest collective NEWT scores ever. They were lead to this achievement by their Head Boy and Head Girl, Harry and Hermione Potter." McGonagall gestured for them to come forward to speak.

Hermione stepped up first, "Good evening everyone," her voice wavered a bit, "Firstly I would like to say congratulations to everyone for doing so well on their NEWTs. Secondly I'd like to thank our teachers. Even though, at times, we thought they were the enemy, they have truly helped us become the witches and wizards we are today.

During our years here, we have had many adventures, in and out of the classroom. It is those memories that will remain in our hearts as we enter the working world. These memories have helped shape us and will continue effecting us through our adult lives.

And so I say good luck, class of 1998, may you all find success and happiness in life."

The Hall erupted in applause. Harry stepped forward and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Hey everyone," Harry waved, "I admit I complained a bit when Professor McGonagall told us about these speeches," Hermione scoffed at him from her seat, "I had no idea what to say, so I consulted a memory of someone else's and turned to my dad's Head Boy speech for inspiration. It backfired. True to his apparent style, my dad did nothing more than create some explosions and ask my mum to marry him. So no I won't be blowing anything up," A glance at McGonagall, "And I won't be asking anyone to marry me, I already did that," Harry grinned at Hermione and the Hall murmured with the polite laughter of the audience.

"Then I got to thinking about my time at Hogwarts," Harry continued, "And although my

experiences always seemed surreal, the things that happened to me weren't much different to any of you guys," he gestured to the seventh years, "I, like many, had a knack for getting into trouble. If I wasn't breaking rules, I was bending them, hard. Some teachers, I disliked, some were great. Some disliked me, others not so much." Harry paused for a while.

"No matter what experiences we endure, whether they be perfect sailing or horrors such as those we have seen in the past few years, we must take from them what we can. It is irrelevant what has happened, it's the lesson we take form the experience that matters. If I have learned anything about myself these past seven years, its that the most important things in life are the relationships you have with your family and friends. I have found that I can do anything if I have the support of my best friends," Harry looked at Hermione to see tears in her eyes, he smiled lovingly, "And when one of your best friends becomes your family and your future you feel like you have it all. All I ask of you, class of 1998, is that you remain loyal to your loved ones, as I believe it is the secret to the happiness and success I feel I have already obtained in marrying Hermione." Harry grinned slyly, "Good luck guys!" He raised his wand and shot a few friendly fireworks into the air, "Sorry Professor McGonagall, I couldn't help it."

"Well you are James' son, Harry, after all." She replied, smiling.

The Hall exploded in applause as Harry took Hermione's hand and they accepted their certificates. The two sat down as the rest of the class received their scrolls.

"That was really good Harry," Hermione said.

"You too, Mi," Harry squeezed her hand.


	17. Chapter Seventeen – Life After Hogwarts

Chapter Seventeen – Life After Hogwarts

After graduation, Harry, Hermione and Rae moved into Grimmauld Place, permanently. They had already, through the course of the last year, fixed up and redecorated the house but now they had one more room to complete.

They had chosen a large, sunny room on the second floor for the nursery. It had panelled windows that looked out over the backyard. Today, as Hermione sat in a comfortable chair, Harry and Rae were painting. They had enchanted the paint brushes to paint the walls a golden yellow and all three were chatting away as they watched the brushes work.

"Our party last Saturday was really fun, wasn't it?" Rae commented.

"Well we weren't just celebrating our 18th birthdays were we?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that me and Ron both got into the Chudley Canons!" Rae grinned, unable to hide her excitement, "And I can't believe you knocked back Seeker for Puddlemere United!"

"Too much travel," Harry shrugged, "I want to be home with Hermione. Besides Head of the Department of Unspeakables is a good job too."

"I guess…" Rae grinned.

"You guess?" Hermione piped in, "He's the youngest Ministry official ever!" She boasted proudly.

"What about you? Decided what you want to do yet?" Rae challenged.

"Be a mum to my kids. And I was thinking of maybe writing a book or something."

The paint brushes were now painting a deep red trim around the middle of the wall. Harry had insisted they incorporate the Gryffindor colours into the room. Harry followed the emerging red trim, prodding his wand at the wall. In the wake of his wand, were little gold figures on broomsticks with stars surrounding them.

"Well I better get to training," Rae announced clapping her hands together once for emphasis, "First game on Friday night."

"Ok, see ya," Harry said as Rae disapparated.

***

"What do you think?" Harry asked ten minutes later as he sat on the ground to admire his paint job.

"I think…um I think it's time Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"What?"

"I think the babies are coming!"

"Is that why you've been less talkative this afternoon? Have you been getting contractions?"

"I think so. Ahh – Oww," Hermione grabbed her stomach and tried to steady her breathing.

"Ok, hospital," Harry said, helping Hermione to her feet, "Floo probably isn't a good idea in your condition and you haven't been able to Apparate for weeks. Broom – no. Um, the Knight Bus! We'll have to."

Harry lead Hermione outside and locked the door with his wand. They walked to the street and Harry flagged down the triple decker bus. Within seconds they were speeding towards St Mungo's.  
Upon arriving at the hospital Harry walked up to the reception desk and was shocked to see Ginny behind the counter.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed questioningly.

"Hey Harry, I'm doing a summer internship here – decided to be a Healer."

"Cool. Um, where's the maternity ward?"

Ginny caught sight of Hermione, "Oh Merlin! Now? Yay! Oh, sorry, 3rd floor, ward 51 Harry. Your healer will be Anita Brooks."

***

Hermione was settled into a bed by another intern who told them that Healer Brooks would be along soon.

"Harry can you contact Ron and Rae and my parents?" Hermione asked.

Harry headed back downstairs where he was promised by Ginny that all parties would be notified immediately.

On his way back to the room, he met Healer Brooks, "You're Harry Potter, right?" said the young mediwitch, "My mother delivered you!"

Harry recalled the memory and smiled at the fiery mediwitch.

"This is great," Brooks said, as they walked back to ward 51 and Hermione, "The last baby I cared for was abandoned here with an instructional letter about six months ago. Poor thing. Just checked him over and then he got sent to an orphanage. Father and mother dead – dreadful start to a life don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he mulled over this information.

They arrived back at Hermione's room, "How are you feeling ms Potter?" Brooks asked.

"Fairly good. The contractions are about two minutes apart."

"Ok, it's time then!" Healer Brooks appeared to be in a rather excited mood, "I can't believe I'm delivering Harry and Hermione Potter's kids!"

Harry smiled wanly.

"Ready Harry?" Hermione smiled. She seemed so calm, just as Lily had been in the memory.

Harry nodded, "You can do this Mi," Harry coached, as Hermione began to push.

Twenty minutes later, the first baby was born.

"A boy. It's a boy!" Harry exclaimed in an ecstatic whisper as Brooks wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and placed him in a crib.

"Ok, Mione. How you doing?" Harry asked.

"Good," Hermione breathed, "All good."

There was a knock at the door, and the intern who helped Hermione before ducked her head in, "Sorry just letting you know that your families are here."

Hermione nodded, "Ahhh!"

Another few minutes passed and welcomed a second baby boy.

"Identical," Brooks said, performing a quick charm to identify this fact.

"One more," Hermione breathed.

Several minutes later, for a third time cries filled the room as a baby girl was born.

"Two boys and a girl!" Harry announced with a grin and leaning over he kissed Hermione.

Healer Brooks, wrapped a pink blanket around their daughter and handed her to Harry, "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Harry looked down at his daughter. She was the most beautiful little thing Harry had ever seen. He couldn't believe he had helped make this baby. He kissed her nose, just as Lily had done to him a little over 18 years ago, "I don't care what you say Mi, this angel is Lily Hermione Potter."

Hermione smiled as she picked up both her sons and rested back on the pillows with one boy in each arm. She understood that Harry's first born daughter would always be Lily. She looked down at her sleeping first born, "Only if we can name this little guy James Harry and his brother Sirius Ronald."

Harry grinned, "Deal!"

"They're perfect, aren't they Harry?" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Yep! Ready to introduce them?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry shifted Lily in his arms as he walked to the door and opened it. He stepped into the hall to see all the Weasleys, Rae, Remus and Tonks and Hermione's parents. None of them had noticed him yet, they were talking in soft whispers amongst themselves.

"I don't think they're very interested in meeting you princess," Harry cooed.

At the sound of his voice they all turned and smiles appeared on every face. Ginny squealed as the girls all started cooing at Lily. Ron clapped Harry on the back and Remus ruffled Harry's already messy hair in a rare show of fatherly affection.

"What's her name?" Fred asked.

"Lily," Harry, Ron, Rae and Remus answered.

Fred looked at the two, "How did you know that?"

"We know Harry." Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, I want you to meet James and Sirius," Harry said leading them back into the room.

"They'd be really proud Harry," Remus said, "all three of them."

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted as the group crowded around the new mother and her sleeping boys.

"Oh bless them," Mrs Weasley sobbed.

"Yeah, they need blessing!" Rae teased, nudging Harry, "They've all got Harry's hair!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen – Eleven Years Later

Chapter Eighteen – Eleven Years Later

"James! Sirius! Lily! Get downstairs NOW!" A 29-year-old Harry yelled as three black-haired, green-eyed eleven year olds thundered down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, followed much more slowly by an old black dog.

"C'mon Paddy!" Lily called sweetly to the dog, "It's breakfast time."

"You have a real affinity for animals Princess," Harry said, scruffing her hair.

The four walked into the kitchen to find Hermione serving breakfast to five-year-old identical twin girls.

Both had brown hair, though much straighter than their mother's and chocolate eyes.

"Morning Daddy!" they squealed.

"Morning Jade, Ebony," Harry said sitting down, "C'mon you three, eat. We're going into Diagon Ally today for your Hogwarts things."

"YES!" The triplets cheered and began ceremoniously stuffing their faces with food.

"Guess what daddy?" Jade said, bouncing in her seat.

"What?" Harry smiled.

"It's our birthday in two weeks!" Jade announced.

"We turn six!" Ebony added holding up five fingers, "On the twelfth of September. Isn't that right Daddy?"

"That right girls," Harry said.

"Hey princess," James mocked Lily, "Pass the pumpkin juice."

"Hey princess," Sirius joined in, "Pass the toast."

"You two are such boneheads!" Lily laughed, "The princess thing comes in handy – watch," Lily turned to Harry, who was reading the paper, "Daddy," she said sweetly, batting her eye lashes,

"Can we take your map and cloak to school?"

"Yeah, ok," Harry said smiling.

"Harry! Great way to start their year!" Hermione stormed, smacking him in the back of the head with a tea towel, though she was secretly smiling. With ancestors like their's the Potter triplets had no hope of being well behaved.

"You're right Honey. Sorry kids." But when Hermione wasn't looking, Harry winked at them.  
Lily looked at her brothers smugly.

"Ok you win, Lil. We won't tease the pet name," James apologised.

"Morning all!" Rae entered the kitchen.

"Morning Aunty Rae," the triplets greeted before running back upstairs.

"Rae, could you look after the twins today?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Harry taking the triplets to Diagon Ally and I've got an appointment."

***

"Gringotts first," Harry directed the triplets. After Gringotts they went to get their wands.

"Ah Mr Potter!" Mr Alwend said, "And Master, Master and Miss Potter. Starting Hogwarts this year then?"

"Yep," Harry said.

"Who first then?" Mr Alwend asked.

"Me!" James said, puffing out his chest importantly, "Because I'm the oldest."

After a few tries, James was given a wand of mahogany, 12 inches with a dragon heartstring.  
Sirius got a wand of cherry wood, also 12 inches but with a phoenix feather.

"Now young Miss – try this one," Mr Alwend gave Lily a wand of willow, 10 ¼ inches with a unicorn hair. A gold aura glowed around her, "First go – a rarity. Well that will be 33 galleons Mr Potter."

Harry paid and they set off to complete their shopping. Once done, Harry gave the kids five galleons each, to spend in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"Elle!" Lily said as they walked into the shop.

"Hey guys," a freckle faced, blue-eyed, dark haired girl chirped, "You three have got to see dad's and Uncle George's new skiving snack boxes!" They all huddled off to the corner.

"I can't believe they are off to Hogwarts already," Fred said.

"Yeah and ready to make mischief no doubt," Harry laughed.

"Well they are Potters and Weasleys. Would we expect anything more?" George speculated.

"Yeah but mine have a bit of Granger in them too."

"Don't kid yourself Harry. She was the brains behind your adventures." Fred said.

"So, giving the triplets the map?" George questioned.

"Yeah, but don't tell Hermione."

***

"Ok kids, bedtime," Hermione announced that night, "Up early tomorrow to catch the train."  
James, Sirius and Lily headed upstairs, too excited to complain. The twins were long asleep and Rae was at Quidditch training.

"How did your appointment with Ginny go?" Harry asked.

"Well. Harry, I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"Really? That's great but, um, have you conjured a Patronus yet?"

"No. I – I thought I'd wait for you."

"Ok. Go on," Harry prompted.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione pointed her wand to the empty space before her. A silver otter flowed out of the tip of her wand, followed by a baby otter.

"One," they both said.

"Only one," Harry repeated.

"That's rare," Hermione commented.

"That's good," Harry said, "Not that the others aren't perfect but this – this is – special."

"I know exactly what you mean."

***

The following May the Potter triplets returned from their first year at Hogwarts.

"Kids! Over here!" Rae called.

"Aunty Rae – why are you picking us up? Hey Ebony, hey Jade," Sirius said, greeting his little sisters with a sly grin which caused the two girls to giggle wildly.

"Your mum and dad are at St Mungo's."

"Mum's had the baby?" Lily squealed.

Rae shrugged, "Dunno, let's go see."

***

They arrived at the hospital to find Harry beaming with pride," Hey kids, how was school?" he said, wrapping Lily in a hug and scruffing James and Sirius' already messy hair.

"Awesome!" they exclaimed together.

"Come in and meet you new baby sister. This – ," he said picking her up, "Is Abigail Ruby."

"Ohhh her hair is the same as Grandma Lily's!" Lily observed happily, cooing at her baby sister, who did in fact have wisps of dark red hair.

"Daddy's eyes but!" Ebony and Jade interjected.

"Daddy?" Ebony asked, tugging at Harry's pants, "Why don't me and Jade got your eyes?"

"Because sweetie, you have the same eyes as mummy and they are very pretty." Harry replied.

"Pass Abby here, I'll feed her," Hermione said.

"Ok kids!" Harry announced, "Time to leave mummy and Abby and get our own food. How about pizza?"

"YES!" the triplets cheered as the twins jumped up and down, clapping their hands.

"I love you Mi," Harry kissed Hermione, "And we have the perfect family."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too."

THE END


End file.
